


The roomie

by Ninabluesky



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: (Main characters: Emily and Alison, Emison) So what happen when a womanizer like Emily Fields loses her girlfriend and her home, all in the same day? They say that when one door closes another opens... In order to get shelter and one place to live, Emily will pretend to be someone she's not and without seeing it, that will bring her so much more...





	1. The Encounter

**Hi,**

**So this is my 2nd fanfiction; English is not my native language but I will do my best to do a proper job.**

**In this story there is no –A**

**Emily – Hanna – Spencer – Aria are childhood BF from Rosewood**

**Alison has never been in Rosewood and she's not friend of the other girls.**

**In this 1st chapter the name of the park is also fiction.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 - The Encounter**

It was a sunny day in California, Emily opened her eyes slowly as the sun hit her directly in the eyes; as she was awakening; she got conscious of her horrible headache; she was moving in her bed and she noticed that beside her there was another naked body.

A girl voice yelled. - "So now you extended your taste to Asiatic girls!"

Emily turned her face towards the source of that voice and she noticed that it was her girlfriend.

Emily. – "Paige!"

**\- X -**

Emily Fields was a star in her town of Rosewood, she won a lot of competitions and that good performance gave her a scholarship to study in UCLA. She moved out to California with her high school's girlfriend Paige but the big city changed both girls. California was so much different to their town Rosewood, there were so many temptations in this new city; Emily was popular in California and that was the start of the conflict with Paige who was very possessive with her.

The 1st year of college, it was a little rough with all the changes, but it got worse when Emily's dad, who was a soldier in the army, was declared missing in action after his last tour, that produced a change of 180° in Emily; she became a womanizer. Parties, beers and girls became the new 3 friends of the brunette.

She was neglecting her studies, her girlfriend and she didn't care, Paige and her childhood friends (Hanna, Aria and Spencer) tried to make more than one intervention for Emily but nothing has worked.

**\- X -**

Paige. – "That's it Emily! I'm not going to ignore anymore your cheating!"

Emily. – "Babe, please hear me out ok!"

Paige was ignoring the brunette as she was packing some clothes. Emily tried to wake up the other unconscious girl who was in bed but there was not response from the girl. Emily dressed up quickly and she approached her girlfriend.

Emily. – "Paige, please don't leave!"

Paige threw the bag into Emily's face and yelled. – "Oh no no no! I'm staying in MY apartment! And YOU! You're leaving!"

Paige pushed Emily outside of the apartment and slapped the door in her face.

Emily sighed. – "Great! Now what?!"

(phone ringing)

Emily answered the phone. – "Hi Hann"

Hanna. – "Hi Em, how was the party of last night? I saw your snapchats... Damn Fields, you really are a womanizer! I don't know how Paige can deal with you!"

Emily sighed. – "Well, she doesn't need to do it anymore..."

Hanna. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "Well, she kicked me out of the apartment and I'm very sure that she also kicked me out of her life..."

Hanna. – "Oh oh oh... It took her too long to do it! Really Em, any other girl would have done it a long time ago!"

Emily. – "Well, thanks Hann, it's really nice to know that MY friends are there for me..."

Hanna. – "Hey! I'm here for you, but as your friend I will always tell you the truth, it hurts but it's the best way!"

Emily sighed. – "Really Hann, I have an awful headache and zero interest to hear your lessons this time, okay?"

Hanna. – "Fine! ... Now, what are you going to do? I could offer you shelter..."

Emily. – "Yeah, like if I will go to your little studio in NY just to crush in your sofa and be the 3rd wheel between you and Caleb..."

Hanna. – "Hey! Don't be all grumpy with me ok! You asked for support isn't it?!"

Emily sighed. – "Yeah, well, let me think and let's talk later ok..."

Hanna "Hey don't you dare to...."

Emily hung up and she smirked as she knew that Hanna will be pissed off because of that. The brunette put on her sunglasses and, sent a text to someone she believed it was her best option.

Emily's text: _'Hey buddy, long time, no see; let's meet at 2pm in the park of St. Charles ok!'_

_**(Park St. Charles)** _

There she was Alison DiLaurentis walking her dog Pepe in the park like all the week-ends; she was patting her dog as she looked to her surroundings; young people talking, laughing.

Alison sighed and told to her dog. – "Hey don't look at me like that Pepe, I don't need any of that, I already have you and that's enough..."

The dog approached and licked her face and that made her smile.

**\- X -**

Alison DiLaurentis, the 2nd child in a wealthy family, she was a prodigy according with her teachers; since little, in all the courses and extra curriculum activities; she was always in the top. Losing her mother at young age made her focus more in her studies and neglect her social life. She might be a genius in the school and get always 'A' but if someone could evaluate her social skills, she would definitely get a big 'F'. Her sexual orientation didn't make it easier for her, being attracted to girls was a shameful thing according to his old fashion father and till now it has cost her more than a tear...

Because she was a prodigy, she got through college at young age; when everybody at her age was starting the university, she has recently ended her last year in Berkley and she found herself managing the family business in California. She chooses Berkley as university because her mother studied there and because she could not handle be with her family in NY anymore, at least no after her awful 1st experience in the area of love... She thought that a new city like California would give her the opportunity to forget her 1st love, to recover from that bad experience and act at her age, enjoying life, making friends; but until now, her only friend continues to be Pepe, her dog...

**\- X –**

Alison was lost in her own thoughts when Pepe saw a cat and started to pursuit it.

Alison yelled. – "Pepe! Wait!"

Emily was walking on the park towards the fountain to see her friend; she was drinking her coffee and checking on all the girls around her until she got tackled by a furry dog.

Emily was in the grown and she laughed. – "Hey buddy; what are you doing!"

The dog was licking her all over the face when someone approached.

Alison embarrassed. – "I'm so sorry! Really sorry!"

Alison pulls off the dog and Emily sits in the grown; the brunette was shaking the dirt from her t-shirt when she noticed that someone was offering her a hand to get up. Emily looked up and she got speechless under the view: with the sun behind the blonde, it just made her look more perfect. Emily got hypnotized by those blue eyes, that porcelain skin, that diamond smile and that beautiful golden hair...

Alison said with a shy voice. – "Hi, let me help you..."

Emily gulped. – "Yeah... thanks"

Emily got up with the help of Alison and the blonde offered her a tissue to clean her face but Emily motioned with her hands that it wasn't necessary.

Alison embarrassed. – "I'm really sorry, I got distracted and..."

Emily smiled. – "It's ok blondie, don't worry, it's no big deal..."

Alison chucked when she heard how Emily called her. Emily looked around her and she noticed that her coffee was on the ground.

Emily sighed. – "Damn it!"

Alison looked in the same direction and understood what Emily was looking. – "Oh, let me buy you another coffee..."

Emily turned in Alison direction and said. – "No, really; it's not necessary..."

Alison insisted. – "Please, at least let me do something for you..."

Emily saw an opportunity to spend more time with the girl so she decided to accept her offer. They walked towards the coffee car that was close to the fountain; when Emily noticed that her friend was already waiting for her, she decided to reach him.

Emily put her hand over Alison's shoulder and said. – "Hey, I need to deal with something quickly, mmm... can you order an Americano for me, I will join you in a second ok?!"

Alison nodded. – "Ok..."

Emily walked towards her friend Lucas.

Emily. – "Hey!"

Lucas. – "Hey... I see that you don't waste any time to get you a new conquest..."

Emily smirked. – "Come on men! Don't be like that..."

Lucas said upset. – "What do you expect Emily! You're a mess! And you hurt Paige, a lot! You might have forgotten but I'm friend of both of you!"

Emily sighed and she was running a hand through her hair when she noticed two boxes beside Lucas.

Emily. – "What is that?"

Lucas looked down to the boxes and said. – "That is part of your stuffs, Paige asked me to bring them to you..."

Alison was ordering the coffees and checking from the distance the conversation of the brunette with the guy, she noticed that they were having a hot discussion as she saw all the hand motions between the two of them.

The coffee guy. – "Breaks up are awful; isn't it?!"

Alison turned her head towards the vendor of coffee and said confused...

Alison. – "Do you think they are breaking up?"

The coffee guy. – "Lady, it's obvious that they ended in bad terms and looking to the boxes that he's giving her, it seems that there will be not reconciliation..."

Alison paid and took the two coffees: a cappuccino for her and an Americano for the brunette. Lucas left and the blonde & Pepe walked towards the brunette who was sitting on the border of the fountain with her hands in her head as she was looking down at the floor.

Alison. – "Hey..."

Emily looked up and took the coffee. – "Hey, thanks..."

Alison sat beside Emily but she left a distance between them.

Alison turned her head in direction of the brunette and asked. – "Are you ok?"

Emily sighed. – "Well, I have had better days..."

Alison said. – "Bad break-up?"

Emily half-smiled while she drank her coffee. – "Yeah..."

Alison was curious to know more details so, she asked. –"Can I ask the reasons?"

Emily sighed. – "Well, the usual thing, let's say that the girl couldn't deal with more cheating..."

Alison thought that Emily was refering to herself in 3rd person and she got upset because she couldn't believe that someone could cheat on the gorgeous brunette who was beside her.

Alison looked to the boxes and asked. – "What about the boxes?"

Emily said as she was patting Pepe's head. – "Well, I'm single and homeless now..."

Alison raised her eye brows. – "You don't have a place to stay?"

Emily. – "Well, for the time being, I have my car so, that will do..."

Alison got up and exclaimed. – "That is not healthy!"

Emily looked up to her and said with irony. – "And what do you want me to do! I have no enough money to pay me a place for myself; at least that you offer me a room to stay, I don't see a better option..."

Alison sat down and she thought seriously about the proposition of the brunette, after analyzing it, she said. – "OK..."

Emily was drinking her coffee when she asked. – "Ok; what?"

Alison turned her head in direction of the brunette and said. – "I can offer you a room at my place..."

Emily spit out the coffee from her mouth. – "What?! I was joking..."

Alison embarrassed. – "Oh..."

Emily smirked. – "Do you always offer shelter to any stranger?"

Alison. – "Of course not! I even don't talk with stranger..."

Emily teased. – "So, I'm the exception?!"

Alison was also surprised by her own attitude towards the girl that she had just met.

Alison self-talk in her mind. – "What is wrong with you Alison, you don't know even her name and you offer her a place to live; who does that?"

Emily started to talk and Alison got back to reality

Emily. – "Look, It's very kind of you but don't worry ok, I had deal with worse stuff than this so I will be ok..."

Alison – "Oh... OK..."

They finished their coffees and Alison offered her help with the boxes in order to put them in Emily's car. The brunette accepted the help. They walked to the parking and when they arrived...

Emily dropped the box. – "You have to be kidding me!"

Alison. – "What is wrong?"

Emily ran her hands through her hair when she said. – "My car is gone!"

Alison looked to the place where the car should be and noticed something.

Alison. – "Well, it's normal that they take your car when you put it in a forbidden area..."

Emily turned towards the girl and said. – "What?!"

Alison pointed out towards the sign and Emily followed her indication with her eyes.

Emily. – "Damn! I didn't see that..."

Suddenly the sky started to get dark and when the girls looked up they could feel the rain falling in their faces.

Emily motioned her arms and yelled to the sky. – "Come on! Really!"

A little storm was coming up and Alison yelled to the brunette. – "Hey! Follow me!"

They crossed the street and they used the boxes to protect themselves from the rain. They arrived to a building that was in front of the park. They got in the elevator; they stopped at the 8th floor.

Emily. – "Is this your place?"

Alison nodded as she was opening her door. Alison opened the door and Pepe was the 1st one to get in, he started to run all over the place and when he arrived to the carpet in the living room, he started to rub himself on it and Emily chuckled when she saw him.

Alison. – "Come on, get in..."

Emily – "OK, thanks..."

They put the boxes in the hall of the entrance of the apartment; Emily rolled her eyes all over the place and she looked with admiration the beautiful department of the blonde, the place was really nice and modern, the department had huge windows with a beautiful view to the park.

Emily. – "Wow..."

Alison smiled and she offered a towel to the brunette. – "Can I offer you another coffee or a soda?"

Emily smiled. – "A coca would be nice..."

Alison was looking inside her fridge as she asked. – "If you are too rain soaked, I can..."

Emily. – "It's ok the rain was starting to fall so It was really a good savior that you live so close to the park..."

Alison smiled. – "Yeah..."

Emily. – "So do you live alone in this big apartment? Or you're actually looking for a roomie?"

Alison gave the soda to Emily and she started to talk as both sat in the sofa.

Alison. – "Actually I was planning to put an offer online and look someone to share the apartment, I read in some magazines that co-habit with someone may help to develop the social abilities..."

Emily didn't understand what she wanted to say by that so she just said. – "Oh, ok..."

Alison. – "You don't believe me right? Do you want to see my draft of the offer?"

Emily laughed. – "Ok, show me..."

Alison got up and went to her room for her laptop, she got back and she showed it to Emily. The brunette started to read it and her eyes got bigger when she noticed something...

(Alison's draft)

Requirements:

People who doesn't like dogs: not accepted

People who love parties: not accepted

People who love drink day and night: not accepted

People who smoke: not accepted

People who lie and are dishonest: not accepted

Boys or Girls who found themselves attracted to me: not accepted

Girls who likes girls: not accepted

...

Emily sighed and pointing out something in the screen. – "You can't put that! Are you homophobic or something like that?!"

Alison looked to what Emily was pointing out and she said. – "I'm not homophobic; I'm actually into girls..."

Emily gulped and turned in direction of the blonde. – "What?! So why are putting that 'girls who like girls: not accepted'... I don't get it?!"

Alison leaned her head on the sofa and said. – "Well, it's simple, I had a really bad love relationship and I don't want to get in anything right now, I just want to focus in work... I know myself and if I co-habit with another girl who I can think that I had a chance with her, I will misunderstand kindness and friendship with something else and right now the last thing that I need in my life is drama and break more my heart..."

Emily sighed. – "Ha..."

Alison grabbed Emily's from her arm and said. – "But that is one of the reasons why I offer you the room, I saw you with your ex-boyfriend and..."

Emily confused. – "What?!"

Alison. – "You know the guy that gave you the boxes..."

Emily. – "Lucas?!"

Alison shook her head as she said. – "I don't need to know his name; in any case, you're straight and I know that my heart will not fall for a straight girl so..."

Emily started to realise that the blonde misunderstood the situation; she was thinking how to clarify the situation when someone called her to her phone.

Emily. – "Excuse me, I need to get this"

Alison nodded and Emily got up in the hall in order to get the call and Alison got to her room in order to give her a little more of privacy to speak.

(On the phone)

Emily. – "Hi Hann, what now?"

Hanna. – "Don't use that tone with me! You hang up on me! Where are you?!"

Emily didn't want to explain so she just said. – "I'm looking to an offer of be the roomie of someone..."

Hanna. – "Oh... how is the apartment?"

Emily looked around and said. – "It's really nice; it has a great view..."

Hanna. – "And the roomie?"

Emily sighed. – "She's a nice girl but..."

Hanna. – "But what Em? You want already to fuck her, right?!"

Emily upset. – "Han! Who do you think I'm?!"

Hanna. – "The womanizer of Rosewood! Come on Em, you're not saint and you know it!"

Emily sighed. – "You might be right but is not it..."

Hanna. – "What then? Is she ugly?"

Emily sighed. – "No Hann, she's not ugly; in the contrary she's really beautiful..."

Hanna. – "I don't get, what is the problem with the girl?"

Emily sighed and read to her friend the requirements of the blonde.

Emily. – "Can you understand now? I'm all that she's not looking for: I got drunk, I love parties, I'm into girls and I do found her really attractive..."

Hanna. – "She's perfect for you! I already love her!"

Emily confused. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "If you stay there, you cannot be a party girl, you cannot get drunk, you cannot bring girls in and you cannot make a move on her.... Jesus! We could not found a better program of rehab for you!"

Emily smirked. – "Ha-ha-ha, it's not funny Hann..."

Hanna. – "I'm serious Em, you must become her roomie!"

Emily rolled her eyes as she said. – "I don't know..."

Hanna. – "What do you have to lose?! Look, let's do a deal ok: stay with her at least one month and if after that month you want to move out, I will pay your 1st rent of your next new place..."

Emily raised her eye brows and said. – "Ha.... 3 months of rent"

Hanna. – "What?! Who do you think I'm?! I'm not your sugar daddy!"

Emily. – "3 months of rent, take it or Leave it..."

Hanna sighed. – "Fine! Just because I do believe this will be good for you!"

Emily smiled and she said her good byes to her friend. She was looking to her phone with a smile when Alison got back.

Alison. – "Did your phone call end?"

Emily turned her face and she was looking her in the eyes when she said. – "Yes, it was my friend Hanna, we talked about your offer and she made me realise that I couldn't found a better offer..."

Alison smiled. – "Great! So you decided to say yes to my offer?"

Emily. – "Mmm... we haven't talked yet about the cost, this place looks out of my budget to be honest..."

Alison pat Emily's knee and said. – "Look, to be honest, I don't pay rent of the place because it belongs to my family; so let's just divide at half the cost of the services and that will do, ok?!"

Emily smirked. – "You really want me as your roomie isn't it?!"

Alison chucked and said. – "To be honest, I don't know why but I feel that your presence will be good for me and beside Pepe likes you so..."

Emily smiled. – "Yeah, me too, I like you both: you and Pepe and I also think that this will be good for me..."

Alison blushed. – "So... " (She extended her arm as she was closing a deal) "roomies?"

Emily smirked and shook her hand and said. – "Roomies!"

Alison smiled as they were shaking hands and then she said. – "Sorry roomie but I don't know your name yet..."

Emily laughed under the comment and said. – "I'm Emily Fields, nice to meet you 'roomie' and you're...?"

Alison smiled. – "I'm Alison DiLaurentis, nice to meet you too and I officially welcome you to your new home..."

Emily smiled. – "Home... I like how it sounds..."

 

Next: Chapter 2 - Home


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! So Alison and Emily became roomies, Emily didn't clarify that she's actually into girls. And, in this chapter there will be a time count from the moment they became roomies (1 day, week, …)  
> Remember Alison's rules concerning her search for a roomie, they'll be important in this chapter...  
> Hope you like it!

_**DAY 1** _

_Radio station. - "Hello sunshines! This is the station that makes your hearts beat with the best music selection, let's start the morning with…"_

Emily drops her hand over her radio alarm clock.

Emily sighs. – "Jesus, shut up!" (Sighs) "Why I believed that a radio alarm was better than a simple alarm…?!"

Emily was getting out of her bed; all grumpy because it has been exactly 24hrs since her last drink; to make her morning even worse, her phone rings, making her angry and she notices that someone was calling her; as a zombie, she takes the call...

_(On the phone)_

Hanna. – "How you doin'…?"

Emily snaps. – "Horrible! I think that I will bail on this…"

Hanna. – "What?! You can't?!"

Emily smirks. – "Off Course I can! I will open this door and say to Alison that this roomie's arrangement doesn't work for me…"

Hanna. – "Don't you dare Emily Catherine Fields! It hasn't been even a week!"

Emily. – "I don't care! I can't live without a drink, all my body is sore…" (She opens her door and says while she walks) "Alison! Alison!"

Hanna. – "Don't…!"

Emily hung up and when she got into the living room, her throat gets sore when her eyes stare at such view: Alison, stretching in the middle of the living room; the blonde was doing yoga with a sportive blue outfit; her top was so tight that her boobs looked so big. Emily drops her jaw... she has never been someone more perfect in her life...

Alison turns her face in order to look at Emily into the eyes and says with a big smile...

Alison. – "Hi Emily, were you looking for me?"

Emily. – "Ah? Yeah… I – I – I need to tell you… uhmmm..."

Alison continues stretching while she asks. – "Tell me what?"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh God! You're really flexible…"

Emily shakes her head to clear any lusty thought; Alison looks at her confused.

Alison asks. – "Didn't you sleep well?"

Emily replies. – "More - less..." (She smirks) "However, now that I'm awake I feel so much better with the view…"

Alison sees how Emily is looking at her without blink and, when she notices how red her cheeks become, she asks...

Alison. – "You look really red, are you really ok? Perhaps getting soaked the other day made you sick…"

Emily doesn't put attention on Alison's words, the brunette is completely taken by the blonde's beauty, the brunette just nervously smiling like a fool while she stares at Alison up and down; her eyes were glued on Alison's boobs  when her phone starts to ring again.

Emily. – "Sorry I need to get this…"

Alison nods and continues stretching. Without stoping to stare at the blonde, Emily takes the phone...

(On the phone) Hanna. – "You hung up on me again!"

Emily is hypnotized by the blonde so she doesn't put attention of what Hanna was saying.

(On the phone) Hanna. – "Em… Em… EMILY are you hearing me?!"

Emily mumbles. – "Oh god… look at that butt…"

(On the phone) Hanna. – "What?!"

The brunette was lost in her thoughts and she only gets back to reality when Alison talks to her.

Alison. – "Emily, I'm going for a run with Pepe, do you wanna join us?"

Emily nods with a big smile. – "Give me 5mn!"

Alison. – "Ok…"

Emily runs to her room and puts Hanna on speaker; she takes off her pajamas and puts on, her running outfit, the brunette was dressing up as fast as possible.

(On the phone) Hanna. – "Were you not complaining a moment ago that all your body was sore? How is that now you're going for a run?"

Emily sighs. – "Shut up, Han!"

Hanna teases. – "Yeah yeah… now that I confirmed that your horny instinct is ON, I'm more relieved knowing you will stay in that place… God bless that blonde! Is she really that hot?"

Emily rolls her eyes and, hung up the call. She gets out of her room and smiles when she notices that Alison and Pepe were waiting for her.

Emily smiles. – "Ok, let's go!"

And that's how their 1st day of roomies started...

_**DAY 2** _

_Radio station. - "Hello sunshines! Today is a sunny day; let's start the morning with…"_

Emily drops her hand over her radio alarm clock.

Emily. – "Jesus, shut up!" (Sighs) "I need a drink and get off of this fucking radio alarm! I can't do this!"

Emily gets out of bed; all grumpy again and very determinate to talk to Alison in order to leave that place forever but once again her determination leaves her body when she gets in the living room. The apartment had an open kitchen so as soon as Emily got into the living room she could see the gorgeous blonde who was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Alison was wearing hot shorts and a blue fitting undershirt and once again, Emily gets hypnotized by the view: Alison, dancing with her dog as she was making pancakes, throwing the pancakes in the air as a profesional and with each movement; she was with this diamond smile. Emily just feels like she was in the presence of a lovely angel and all her needs for a drink disappear in that moment… Alison notices Emily's presence when Pepe barks and, runs towards the brunette. Alison follows the dog and gets closer to Emily, with the pancakes.

Alison smiles. – "I made pancakes, are you hungry?"

The brunette looks at the blonde and tries her best to disguise her lusty look but she can't…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh fuck… you're killing me here blondie! With those sexy hot shorts, that sexy undershirt… Jesus! I can see her boobs from here…"

Alison notices once again the blush on Emily's cheeks and says. – "Do you really feel ok? You look really red again…"

Emily shakes her head and says. – "Yeah, I'm just adapting myself to all of this…"

Alison. – "Oh, ok… so breakfast?"

Emily nods with a smile. – "Sure…"

(That same day, at night)

Emily was getting troubles to sleep, she talks to herself while she tries to fall asleep...

Emily. – "Well 48hrs without alcohol; ha… it's not so bad… why did I ever start to drink so much?"

Her eyes feel heavy and she falls asleep. She was dreaming, but it wasn't exactly a good dream, she was getting a nightmares of his Dad in a war zone just like the nigthmares she started to have from the day her Dad was declared MIA; her screams wake her up and Emily sits in bed, awake...

Emily sighs heavy. – "Now, I remember why I drank so much… to avoid these fucking nightmares… with the drinks I just pass out without really dreaming something..."

The brunette was really thinking to get out and get drunk when...

(Knock knock)

Alison. – "Emily, are you ok? Can I come in?"

Emily runs a hand through her hair and replies. – "Ah? Alison? Yeah, sure come in…"

Alison opens the door and, she walks in, with Pepe at her side, the blonde had a worried look.

Alison. – "I heard you screaming…"

Emily. – "Sorry, did I weak you up?"

Alison. – "Don't be sorry, I'm ok… but you... are you ok?"

Emily. – "I had a nightmare, it's very recurrent, I continue having them no matter what..."

Emily was thinking on how badly she needed a drink, how desperate she was getting to get drunk and forget about her nightmares when the blonde says...

Alison. – "I know the feeling…"

Emily looks surprised and looks up at the blonde while she says. – "Really?"

Alison nods and sits in the bed.

Alison.- "When I had 8 years old, I started having a lot of nightmares too…"

Emily. – "Why?"

Alison. – "I got into a car accident and..." (She says with pain on her voice) "And... I lost someone precious to me in that accident…"

Emily. – "Oh… that sucks!"

Alison looks down and says. – "Yeah, that sucks…"

Emily. – "So... uhmmm... do you continue having the nightmares?"

Alison shakes her head. – "No really…"

Emily. – "What did you do to make them stop?"

Alison. – "I did nothing… it was my brother Jason who made them disappear… every night he hugged me and sang to me a lullaby song to sleep, do you wanna try that?"

Emily gulps. – "Do you mean: you hugging me tight, you sleeping in the same bed that me as I cuddled on you?"

Alison. – "Yes, that's correct…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Say no, say no, say no Emily! It's pointless; Paige tried to do that remember? And it didn't work!"

Alison. – "Emily, do you want me to accompany you until you fall asleep?"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Say no, say no say no Emily! Look at her tiny pajamas! You will be aroused all night long! You'll not be able to sleep with her at your side! You will not sleep! Say no!"

Her mind was telling her 'NO' but her mouth said...

Emily nods without stop. – "YES, YES, YES! PLEASE!"

Alison. – "Ok then…"

Alison gets inside the bed and Pepe cuddles too on the feet of the girls; once in bed, Alison hugs Emily, the brunette blushes terrible when the blonde fits Emily's head on her chest. Alison starts singing a lullaby melody and, Emily feels herself sleepy...

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh, this isn't that bad… actually is nice, this vanilla aroma, her voice… I think that I can get used to this…"

_**Week 1** _

_Radio station. -_ " _Hello sunshines! Today is another sunny day…"_

Emily drops her hand over her radio alarm clock but this time with a smile in her face. She looks at her surroundings and she immediately feels happy when she sees Alison sleeping at her side and Pepe cuddling in her foot. It has been since her 2nd night in that apartment when Alison started to be her big spoon on her bed and since then, Emily has been sleeping as a baby; the brunette's nightmares stopped as well as her wishes for a drink.

Emily mumbles with a big smile while she stares at the sleeping blonde. – "Yeah… it's a sunny day…"

_**Week 2** _

_(In the park St. Charles)_

Emily sighs out of breath. – "Wait! Wait Ali! Let's take a break…"

Alison stops running and says. – "Ok…"

Pepe barks, he jumps around the brunette... challenging her to keep running...

Emily says to the dog. – "You just wait buddy; let me be at my 100% and you will see who is faster…"

Alison. – "And why you're not at your 100%?"

Emily. – "Well too much part-… part-ttt-...."

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh, Emily! Don't you dare to say 'parties'! Remember she doesn't want a party girl as a roomie!"

After rambling for a moment, the brunette says...

Emily. - "Part-… part-ttt-.... part time jobs… yeah that… I didn't have time to exercise because of my part time jobs…"

Alison. – "Oh I see… by the way, how did you do in your exams?"

Emily smiles. – "I think great, thanks to you Ali! Thank you for helping in my studies…" (She pouts) "But you're really strict as a tutor…"

Alison pouts crossing her arms above her chest. – "I'm not strict! You just have problems to focus…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Well Yes! How do you wanna me to focus on the books when you're there! Looking so damn beautiful!"

Emily. – "Well, any way, thanks Ali…"

Alison blushes and looks down. – "It's nothing… I like to help…"

Emily . – "Why do you blush all the time that I call you 'Ali'?"

Alison blushes even more. – "I do not!"

Emily smirks. – "Yes, you do… ALI!"

Alison blushes. – "Stop it!" (She rolls her eyes) "Fine, it's just this is the 1st time that someone gives me a nickname so… it's overwhelmed"

Emily smiles. – "Oh… well, I'm glad to be your 1st one…"

Alison. – "It's not fair…"

Emily. – "What is not fair?"

Alison. – "Well, you should also have a nickname…"

Emily. – "Well, my mom calls me 'Emy' and my friends call me 'Em'…" (She looks at the blonde who was analyzing her options with an adorable pout and the brunette chuckles, looking at such adorable girl) "But… you can give me a new nickname if you like…"

Alison smiles. – "Really?"

Emily nods

Alison smiles. – "Ok! Then I will think about it and revert to you as soon as possible…"

Emily chuckles and starts running again. – "Fine... The last one arriving to the apartment will do the dishes!"

Alison sees the brunette running fast and says. – "Oh that's not fair again, you started to run first!"

The blonde runs after her and, Pepe follows the two girls...

_**Week 3** _

_(In the university: UCLA)_

The dean. – "I'm so happy for you Emily, in these last 3 weeks, you have showed a real improvement in your academic results…"

Emily. – "Well thanks, but all the credits are to my tutor…"

The dean. – "I'm glad that you asked for help… whatever this person is, please thank her for me ok…"

Emili nods with a smile. – "Sure I will do that… so… I'm keeping my scholarship, right?"

The dean. – "Well yes, but you need to catch up with the swimming team for the next competitions…"

Emily hugs him and replies very happy. – "Thank you! No problem, I'm exercising again… I will be in good shape again very soon…"

The dean. – "Happy to hear that…"

(Knock Knock)

The dean. – "That must be my next appointment; You should be going now…"

Emily nods and leave the office; she was walking on the hallways when she received a text from Alison.

Alison SMS: "I reduced my list of possible nicknames for you to 20… when I get a short-list of 5 I will let you know ;)"

Emily smiles. – "You're so, so, adorable…"

Paige. – "Who is adorable?"

Emily looks up and says to the girl who's standing in front of her. – "Oh Paige… Hi…"

Paige says irritated. – "Well, you look really good… what happen to you?"

Emily smiles when she starts thinking about Alison and, the brunette says with a smile...

Emily mumbles. – "I found my home…"

Paige. – "What did you say?"

Emily. – "Nothing… I have to go… see you…"

Emily leaves the other girl without looking back.

_(In a night club: the work place of Emily)_

Even if the brunette didn't lost her scholarship she continued doing some shifts as a bartender in a night club; Alison didn't like her working place but, Emily knew already how to deal with clients and get good tip so she didn't see the harm to continue working; she promised to Alison that her job in that club would not interfere with her studies so, Alison had no other option than be ok with the idea. Emily was cleaning the bar and talking with her co-worker Sarah.

Sarah. – "OMG, haven't you noticed it?!"

Emily. – "Noticed what?!"

Sarah. – "That it has been more than an hour that you started to talk and, do you know what has been the only topic on what you have been saying?"

Emily  says confused. – "No what is it?!"

Sarah. – "ALISON! God! Just start dating already!"

Emily blushes. – "What?! You're crazy, we are just friends and roomies…"

Sarah. – "Yeah, keep denying that you have real feelings for this chick… let's see how long you can do that…"

Emily. – "You're delusional! ME?! Having feeling for Alison?! Please..."

Emily finished her shift and even if the other co-workers invited her to a party, for the 1st time in her life, she declined the invitation without hesitation and went directly to her apartment... to her Home... Emily arrived to her apartment and Pepe was the 1st one to welcome her.

Emily. – "Hey buddy, are you alone?"

Alison approaches and says. – "No he's not…" (She smiles to Emily and says "Welcome home…"

Emily smiles. – "Yeah… home…"

_**1** _ _**st** _ _**month** _

_Radio station. - "Hello sunshines! This is the station that makes your hearts beat with the best music selection, let's start the morning with the song Happy by Pharrel Williams…"_

Emily leaves the radio on; it was Saturday morning, and Emily couldn't be happier, because during the week-end she could spend more time with the blonde who was resting beside her, in bed; with her look fixed in the sleeping beauty that was laying on bed, Emily smiles when the vanilla aroma of the blonde gets inside her nose...

 _Radio station. -_ " _Do you feel already your hearts beating?!"_

Emily looks at Alison and mumbles. – "Yes, I do…"

As the radio was on, Alison wakes up and when she opens her eyes, she smiles when the 1st thing she sees is Emily...

Alison. – "Hi…"

Emily. – "Hi… I'm sorry, did my alarm wake you up…?"

Alison stretches in the bed and replies. – "It's ok; I like your radio alarm clock…"

Emily. – "Me too, now…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Emily chuckles. – "Doesn't matter… so do you have any plan for today?"

Alison. – "Well, in the afternoon I need to go to the office and probably I will need to prepare an express flight to NY for tomorrow…"

Emily. – "Really?! When will you be back?"

Alison. – "Well, it's not sure that I will need to travel, I hope not… I will confirm you this afternoon as soon as I know it, ok…?"

Emily nods with a sad pout and, Alison could felt that Emily wasn't happy

Alison. – "What is it; with that face?"

Emily. – "Well it's just that it has been a month since we started to live together and I thought that we should celebrate our month anniversary of roomies..."

Alison raises an eyebrow. – "Oh… does people celebrate that kind of stuffs?"

Emily tries to convince the blonde. – "Well, yeah… I mean if you don't want to, we don't have to…"

Alison was going to say something but the sound of the door caught her attention.

Alison mumbles. - "Someone is knocking the door..."

Both girls look at each other

Emily. – "Are you expecting someone?"

Alison shakes her head. – "No, and you?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

They get out of bed and, Alison's the one who opens the door.

Alison says to the person standing in front of her. – "Hello, can I help you with something?"

Emily approached and her eyes got bigger of shock when she saw who was there… arriving without an invitation...

Hanna. – "Hi, you must be Alison! I'm Hanna and I'm staying for the week-end!"

Alison. – "Excuse me?!"

Emily. – "Hanna! What the hell!"

 

**NEXT: Chapter 3 - Girls night**


	3. Girls Night

_**(In Alison & Emily's apartment)** _

As soon as Hanna arrived, she entered inside the apartment and felt herself feel at home; the little blonde was looking in the fridge for something to eat; Alison looked at her from the distance with her arms crossed as Emily was trying to explain the situation with a lot of embarrassment.

Emily. – "I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry Ali…"

Alison. – "Emily, it's ok, I'm not mad, this is your home too, you can invite your friends over but one little notice in advance would be nice…"

Emily. – "I didn't invite her! I didn't know she was coming!"

The two girls were talking as Hanna did a tour all over the place, in one moment…

Hanna yells. – "Fuck!"

The girls thought that something bad happened and followed the voice of Hanna; Alison raised an eye brow when they found her in Alison's room.

Emily. – "Hanna what are you doing in here?!"

Hanna had opened the closet of Alison and she was touching all her clothes and shoes…

Hanna. – "OMG! You have Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Cartier, Prada, Gucci…"

Emily said with confusion as she didn't know what Hanna was talking about.

Emily. – "Why are you talking about people?!"

Under Emily's comment, Hanna huffed and rolled her eyes as Alison giggled, Alison found adorable the comment of the brunette.

Alison. – "Emily, she's talking about the branch of my clothes & shoes… not about people..."

Emily blushed. – "Oh…"

Hanna started to inspect also the drawers; she was grabbing a babydoll and eating a bit of what she found in the fridge.

Hanna. – "Fuck! Is this from the new collection of Victoria's Secret?!"

Alison's eyes got bigger; she approached to the other blonde as she said…

Alison. – "Are you eating my lasagna and touching my clothes! Oh hell NO!"

Alison took the babydoll from Hanna and threw it to the air, Emily caught it. Alison glanced towards Hanna with a lethal look.

Hanna. – "What is the big deal Ali?!"

Alison. – "What is the big deal?! You could have spilled it on my clothes! The sauce of my lasagna leaves very nasty stains!"

Hanna looked to her plat and said. – "Oh did you cook this?! It tastes fucking amazing Ali!"

Alison. – "Well…. Thanks…. But don't change the subject…"

Hanna. – "Relax Ali, I will not stain your clothes or shoes… If they get with a stain, how are you going to loan me your clothes?"

Alison. – "What?! And why are you call me Ali?!"

Hanna. – "Alison = Ali, it's a nickname…"

Alison blushed. – "I know but we just met a few minutes ago, how can you take so many liberties?!"

Hanna waved her hands indicating a hug as she said. – "Come on! You live with my BFF! We're like family now! Come on give me hug!"

Alison huffed and crossed her arms, Hanna turned her head towards Emily and said

Hanna. – "Hey Em! Tell her that we're like sis so she needs to chill out!"

Emily didn't heard what Hanna was saying as she was admiring the babydoll that was between her hands, she imagined Alison wearing that sexy babydoll and she couldn't avoid showing lust in her eyes as she bit her lips. Only Alison's voice got her out of her trance.

Alison touched Emily's shoulder and said. – "I'm taking a shower I need to be in the office in one hour; please don't let her to stain my stuffs ok…?"

Emily. – "Sorry what…?! Ah… yeah, yeah…"

Alison left and Hanna noticed how Emily's eyes followed the other blonde.

Hanna teased. – "You were having dirty thoughts with that babydoll… isn't it?!"

Emily. – "Shut up Han!"

Emily put the babydoll in the drawer and she bit her lips as she saw all the sexy lingerie that Alison had.

Hanna teased. – "I'm thinking that the one who needs a cold shower is you and no her…"

Emily rolled her eyes and dragged Hanna out of Alison's room. They both were in Emily's room as Hanna started unpacking.

Emily said with the arms crossed. – "Han, what are you doing here? Why you didn't call first?!"

Hanna.- "I just came to check on you, I wanted to know how you're doing after the 1st month of your 'program of rehab'; that's what friends do… If I would have asked you first, before coming here, what would you have said?"

Emily. – "That you don't need to come!"

Hanna smirked. – "See! That's why I didn't call… if you didn't want visits, you shouldn't have given me your address…"

Emily huffed, she ran a hand through her hair and she threw herself on her bed.

Hanna. – "So tell me how do you feel after one month with your 'program of rehab'?"

Emily. – "Stop calling her like that! And don't call her 'Ali' either! She's Alison for you"

Hanna smirked. – "I thought that Paige was the possessive one but, I start to notice that you caught her bad habits too…"

Emily. – "Shut up Han! And don't you dare to talk about Paige or me with other girls…"

Hanna. – "I know, I know… she doesn't know that you like girls and that you're into her…"

Emily sat in her bed with a blush as she said. – "What?! I-I-I'm not into her…"

Hanna laughed. – "Ha ha ha, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me… I know you Em since 8th grade and I know that you're dying to get in her pants!"

The two friends were gazing at  each other when Alison knocked the door.

_(Knock, Knock)_

Alison. – "Emily, could you help me with something please?"

Emily ran towards the door and opened it; she stood speechless as she looked at Alison, wearing a beautiful blue dress. Alison turned and showed her naked back to Emily as she grabbed her hair.

Alison. – "Can you zip me up please?"

Emily gulped and sweated as she saw the back of the blonde, her eyes dropped lower to the start of the zip and her eyes got bigger with lust as she could notice the sexy tong of Alison. Her hands stood paralyzed on the zipper as her eyes were fixed on that tong.

Alison. – "Emily?"

Emily mumbled. – "Mmm…"

Alison. – "The zipper…"

Emily shook her head and said. – "Oh, yeah… sorry, sorry… I zoned out…"

Emily zipped up Alison's dress and Alison turned towards the brunette to thank her.

Alison. – "Thank you Emily… How do I look?"

Emily looked at her, the blonde looked gorgeous under her eyes, Emily made a goofy face as she was staring to the diamond smile of Alison

Alison. – "So… how do I look?"

Emily got to reality and replied with a nervous voice which changed her vowels tones every time that she said the word 'good'.

Emily. – "Good, good, go-ooooddd, I'm mean just GOOODD, I'm mean not 'just' good, better than good… that it's super good and…ahh…" (Sighs)

Alison chucked and patted Emily's arm.

Alison. – "Emily you're adorable…"

Emily said as she made puppy eyes. – "I am?!"

Alison nodded and kissed her in the cheek before leaving the room, Emily followed her and she saw the blonde said her good-byes to Hanna and Pepe.

Emily said as she waves her hands to say bye. – "Have a nice day at work"

Alison smiled to the gesture and left.

Hanna approached with an empty plate as she licked her fingers.

Hanna smirked. – "Stop waving your hand Em, she's not here anymore…"

Emily huffed and playfully punched Hanna's head. – "Shut up Han…"

Hanna. – "Hey!"

(Laughs)

Hanna. – "So are you going to give me a tour or what?"

Emily smirked. – "Come on, I work until night so I've all the day for you…"

_**(In Alison's office)** _

Alison was looking into some reports and she huffed as she couldn't concentrate on her job; she wouldn't admit it but her mind was thinking on a particular brunette that has come into her life; she was biting her pen and lost in her thoughts when she received a phone call. She recognized the number and a big smile came to her face.

Alison smiled (on the phone). – "Hi Emily…"

Emily (on the phone). – "Tell me you need me…"

Alison blushed (on the phone). – "Excuse me?!"

Emily sighed (on the phone). – 'I'm stuck in the mall with Hanna, we've been in the same store I don't know how many hours…" (Sighs)

Alison chuckled (on the phone). – "Emily, really, are you that bore?"

Emily sighed (on the phone). – "Yeah…please tell me that you need my help on something… one more hour here and I will blow my brains off…"

Alison chuckled (on the phone). – "Ok, I will help you…put your friend Hanna on the phone…"

Emily (on the phone). – "Why?"

Alison (on the phone). – "Just do that… trust me ok…?"

Emily sighed (on the phone). – "Ok…"

Hanna (on the phone). – "Hi, what's up Ali…?"

Alison (on the phone). – "Emily is not a shopping person and as her best friend, you know that right?"

Hanna smirked (on the phone). – "Yeah I know, but it so fun seeing her trying…"

Alison (on the phone). – "Well I think that you teased her enough, Emily loves the beach, why don't you go there…?"

Hanna pouted (on the phone). – "But I love shopping…"

Alison (on the phone). – "Let's make a deal, just go to the beach, I will see you there and after the beach, I will go shopping with you, ok?"

Hanna (on the phone). – "Your treat?!"

Alison sighed (on the phone). – "Yes Hanna, it will be my treat… do we have a deal?"

Hanna smirked (on the phone). – "See you on the beach Ali!"

_**(On the beach)** _

Hanna was putting some sunscreen on her arms as she saw how Emily was dealing with some ex's. After a while, the brunette sat beside her friend who was really amused with Emily's issues with the other ladies.

Emily. – "What is so funny Han?"

Hanna. – "Your sentimental life Em, It's like one of those reality shows of the bachelor but with a lot of crazy ladies, ha-ha-ha…"

Emily. – "Very funny Han…"

Emily was wearing a black bikini; she put on, her sunglasses and, ran a hand through her hair as she continued the talk.

Emily. – "Really Hann… what is with all the chicks I pick have some fucking dysfunctional problem!"

Hanna. – "Maybe the issue is the volume?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and replied. – "Volume?! What does that supposed to mean?"

Hanna. – "You know… there is quantity and there is quality…"

Emily felt offended and said with a higher tone of voice. – "So you're thinking that I'm sleeping with too many girls?! You think that I'm some kind of slut?!"

Hanna huffed. – "I think that you're taking some risks! I think that you're not over your Dad's death; you think you're but you are NOT! So you're trying to find some temporary comfort to fill the emptiness in your heart, in order to feel better but it didn't work and it's not going to work because meaningless one night stand is not what you need or want! You want better! You deserve better than that!"

Emily huffed and she was going to reply what Hanna said but her mind got captive of a particular blonde who was approaching to them. Emily puts out her sunglasses in slow motion as she saw Alison in a tiny blue bikini with left nothing to the imagination, she was walking towards them with so much style, on her walk, Alison shook her head a little, letting her golden hair bounce down perfectly and Emily was amazed by her view, the brunette just stared with her jaw dropped open.

Once Alison arrived towards the two girls; she put her towel beside Emily and sat.

Hanna. – "Holly shit Ali, you have style! Just seeing you walking, it turned me on and I've high standards… you know?!"

Alison smirked. – "Thanks Hanna…"

Alison looked at a goofy Emily and she smiled.

Alison. – "You look really nice too Emily…"

Emily didn't reply, she just laughed awkwardly with her goofy face and that made the two blondes to laugh even more.

Hanna went swimming and, Alison was putting sunscreen on her arms when she asked to Emily…

Alison. – "Emily, could you put some sunscreen on my back…"

Emily gulped. – "Me?!"

A guy on the beach heard their conversation…

Guy. – "Hi, I can help you blondie if you want I can…"

He didn't end his sentence as Emily stood up and froze him with a lethal glaze, she didn't need to say anything to make the guy push back and leave them alone. Alison was laying down and she didn't notice what happen, the blonde undid the knot of the top of her bikini to expose her back

Alison. – "Emily?"

Emily turned towards the blonde and put the sunscreen on her hands, she gulped as she was rubbing her hands against Alison's back.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh, God, she's so soft; her waist is so perfect… Fuck! If I was a guy I would had a huge boner right now!"

The brunette closed her eyes trying to think in other thing but with her shaky hands and the sunscreen, her hand slips and by accident she rubbed one side of Alison's boob; both girls left out a little moan from their mouths and they blushed immediately in silence for a moment.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh crap! Did I just touch her boob! Did I just moan! Oh Good! What do I do?! What do I do?! Fuck! It felt so good…"

Alison self-talk in her mind. – "OMG! Did I just moan?! What will think Emily about me?! I hope she doesn't feel disgusted by that…"

The blonde was the first to break the silence

Alison murmured. – "Thanks… I think that I'm ok now..."

Emily gulped. – "Yeah, yeah… I think that you've enough sunscreen… I'm going to swim a little ok…?"

Alison nodded and she just sat in the beach seeing from the distance Emily swimming.

Alison smiled. – "She's a beautiful mermaid…"

_**(In Alison & Emily's apartment)** _

After the beach, Alison invited the other girls to eat in a nice restaurant; Alison was amused by the quantity of food that Hanna was able to eat, they talked, they laughed; for the 1st time on her life, Alison knew what was to have friends and go out with them. Alison and Hanna were shopping and Emily went to her work.

At night, the two blondes arrived to the apartment with a lot of bags, Hanna was really happy with all the clothes that Alison bought for her, she looked like a kid who had just opened his gifts after Christmas.

Alison. – "Are you happy?"

Hanna smiled, hugged and kissed Alison. – "Oh Ali, you're the BFF ever! Where have you been all my life!"

Alison laughed, they eat dinner and Hanna was amazed by Alison's skills in the kitchen.

Alison smirked. – "Easy Han, you're going to choke with so much in your mouth at the same time…"

Hanna smiled and talked with food in her mouth. – "You call me 'Han'!"

Alison blushed. – "Well you said it before isn't it; we're now like family…"

The other blonde nodded and gave her a big smile which showed the pieces of food on her mouth and Alison laughed. After dinner, both were on the living room.

Alison. – "What do you wanna do now?"

Hanna. – "I don't know… what do you want to do?"

Alison smiled. – "You're the guest Han, there is somewhere you wanna go?"

Hanna. – "I'm not sure, I would love to go out and put on the new dress that you bought me today…"

Alison. – "There is a place that I've wanted to go but I haven't had the courage to go alone…"

Hanna smiled. – "So let's do that! Believe me DiLaurentis, there is no better partner in crime that Hanna Marin!"

They continued talking and got ready to go out.

_**(In the club where Emily works at night)** _

The club was full with a lot of people, these time Emily wasn't working as bartender, she was more like a waitress; there was a group of muscular guys who looked like American football players who have been a pain in the ass all the night, every time that they ordered something, they didn't stop to annoy Emily with vulgar comments trying to frit with her; Emily was used to that but those guys were in her limit of tolerance. Emily was putting some drinks on their table and when she was leaving, one of them spanked Emily's butt.

Emily. – "Hey! Who do you think you're?!"

Guy. – "Come on honey, you loved it!"

The guy stood up and Emily tried to slap him but he grabbed Emily's hand in the air; with his free hand, he was going to grab Emily's butt but someone else stopped him; everybody turned to see who that person was and Emily's eyes got bigger when she recognized the face. It was Alison, she looked gorgeous with a fitted red dress, her lipstick was also red and her make up stands out her blue eyes. They guy, who was trying to make a move on Emily, he laughed as he saw this tiny blonde stopping him. Alison looked at him in the eyes with a lethal glaze.

Alison said with a serious anger tone of voice. – "Leave her alone and apologize"

Guy laughed. – "Or what blondie?!"

Alison gave him a devious smile and squint her eyes as her hand continued to be on his arm; in one move, Alison broke his arm and put the man on kneels. The guy was complaining in pain and when his other friends stood up, Alison looked at them with a lethal look that froze their bodies. Alison was breaking his arm on his back as she took a bunch of cash of her bag and threw it to their table.

Alison. – "Use that to pay your bill of the hospital…"

Guy sighed. – "You bitch! Guys do something!"

They guys tried to step up but once again they froze with Alison lethal look.

Alison said as she looked at the other guys. – "I have enough money to pay the hospital bills of all of you and the ability to break each bone of your bodies so it's your call…"

The guy who was under the mercy of Alison got really angry and tried to pull off from her but he got knocked out with a lethal kick of the blonde on his stomach.

Hanna. – "Fuck Ali! You're a killer!"

Alison confused. – "It's that a compliment?"

Hanna. – "Hell yeah!"

Alison blushed. – "Oh… OK… well… I'm black belt in karate…"

The other guys gulped and Alison looked at them with a lethal glaze.

Alison. – "He's KO, so you will apologize in his name now…"

They apologize to Emily.

Alison glanced. – "Now took him out from here and don't you ever come back again…"

The guys nodded, took the man from the floor and left.

The two other girls were shocked of how Alison handled the situation, once the guys were out of sight; Alison approached to Emily and cupped Emily's cheek with one hand.

Alison said with a soft voice as she looked at Emily with warm eyes. – "Are you ok?"

Emily nodded and said with a shy voice. – "Yeah, thanks…"

Alison hugged her and Emily hugged her back. Alison's hug made her felt better; suddenly Emily broke the hug and showed a confused look to the blonde.

Emily. – "Ali, what are you doing here?"

Hanna approached and put one arm of hers in each girl, she shocked their heads as she said…

Hanna. – "Come on Em! We came to do a girls night! Let's all go wild and get blackout drunk!"

Alison chucked

Emily smirked. – "Han, you know that I'm working right?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and said. – "Whatever Em, Ali and I we will pass the time of our lives, isn't it Ali?!"

Alison blushed and nodded

Hanna. – "Ok Em, show me, where is the bar and I will bring us some shots to star this party!"

Emily indicated her where the bar table was and Hanna left; Emily turned towards Alison and she blushed as she put more attention on Alison's dress.

Emily chucked. – "You look beautiful…"

Alison blushed. – "Thanks… I hope you're not upset that we came, I wanted to visit you on your workplace at least for once but I was shy to come alone so…"

Emily. – "It's ok… I'm glad to see you and you definitely came into the right moment to be my hero… thanks by the way…"

Alison smiled and blushed, they were glazed each other as if they were alone on the club, only when Hanna came back with a bottle, the girls came back to reality.

Emily said to Hanna as she raised an eyebrow. – "A bottle Han?!"

Hanna. – "Hey, don't look at me like that, I just said to the bartender that I was your BFF and he gave me this…"

Hanna playfully punched Emily's stomach with the bottle and said…

Hanna smiled. – "I knew that having a bartender friend would be useful one day! Come on Ali, let's start this partyyyyyyyy!"

Hanna started to walk towards the table that the other guys left free and Alison was going to follow her put Emily stopped her for one second when she grabbed her arm, Alison looked up to see the brown eyes of Emily.

Emily smirked. – "Careful with that shorty blonde, she drinks as much as she eats!"

Alison chucked as she rubbed Emily's arm. – "Don't worry Em, I'm the driver so I will not drink tonight…"

Alison approached and kissed her in the cheek, as she pulled away she notice that she left her lips marked with her lipstick on Emily's cheek.

Alison chucked. – "Sorry, I marked you with my lips…"

Emily smiled. – "It's ok it doesn't border me… I will bring you a coca if you're not drinking tonight…"

Alison nodded. – "Thanks, I will appreciate it…"

Emily went to the bar and she was picking a coca when one of her co-workers approached.

Sara. – "So that is the famous Alison, she's hot!"

Emily laughed and blushed. – "What are you doing here Sara, today is your day off…"

Sara sighed. – "I know… I just went out to walk and before noticing it, I was already here…"

Both girls looked to Hanna and Alison, they chucked when they saw Hanna dragging Alison to the dance floor. They laughed more when they saw the awkward and funny dance of Hanna and how Alison just stood there blushing looking to the other blonde.

Sara looked to Emily and said. – "Go with them…"

Emily. – "I can't, I'm working…"

Sara. – "I will cover you for the rest of the night… I'm free any way…"

Emily looked at her and then looked down shaking her head. – "I don't know…"

Sara turned towards the blondes and she saw how Hanna went towards their table to drink but when Alison was going to follow her one brown hair girl approached to Alison and retained her in the dance floor. Sara grabbed Emily's chin and made her look in direction of Alison talking with another girl. Emily's eyes got bigger.

Sara smirked. – "If I were you, I will not hesitate one more second, she's really hot Emily and look there is already someone flirting with her…"

Emily took off her service apron from her waist and gave it to Sara, she patted Sara's arm and smiled to her.

Emily. – "Thanks, I own you one!"

Sara smirked. – "Yes you do! Now go! Before someone else try to steal your blonde…"

Emily nodded and ran towards the dance floor. As Emily approached, Alison was talking with another girl.

Girl. – "It's your 1st time here?"

Alison blushed. – "It's so obvious…?!"

Girl smiled. – "A little… would you like to…"

Before the other girl could end her sentence, Emily arrived and she put herself between the two of them, she gave the back to the other girl and gave the coca to Alison. The blonde smiled and Emily grabbed Alison's hand and intertwined their fingers as she pulled her out from the dance floor, Alison followed her and she just waved her free hand with her coca on it to say goodbye to the other girl. They sat beside Hanna.

Hanna teased. – "Weren't you working Em?"

Emily smirked. – "One friend will cover my shift for me…"

Hanna said with a drink on her hand. – "Cool; cheers for that!"

They were passing a great night together, Hanna finished the bottle all by herself, Emily just took a drink, and she didn't want to get wasted as she was with Alison. The dance floor put reggaeton music and Hanna ran to the dance floor, Emily saw that Alison resisted to follow and she decided to ask.

Emily. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison said with a shy voice. – "I don't know how to dance that kind of music…"

Emily bit her lips and smiled. – "Come on I will teach you…"

Alison smiled and grabbed Emily's hand and followed her to the dance floor. Once in the dance floor; Emily took Alison's arms and draped them around her neck as Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist.

Emily whispered on Alison's ear. - "Just sway with the beat…"

Alison nodded, blushed and giggled

They danced and each time that Alison rubbed her butt on Emily, the brunette bitted her lip as she enjoyed each second of it; it was the first time that the brunette had Alison on her arms like that; she never felt so happy dancing, running her fingers on Alison's arms, rubbing their bodies together; it was a dream made true for her; It was a fantastic night.

_**(In Alison & Emily's apartment)** _

They arrived home very late; they carried a drunken Hanna on Emily's bed and tucked her in the sheets; Hanna's drunken rambling some words and Emily & Alison chucked. They stood looking each other in the eyes and smiling.

Alison smiled. – "I've a great time…"

Emily smiled. – "The best of my life…"

Alison sighed and stood up and Emily raised an eyebrow.

Alison was walking towards the door and said. – "Good night Emily…"

Emily said confused. – "Where are you going?"

Alison looked her in the eyes and smirked. – "Emily, three people on your bed is not possible; I'm going to my bed…"

Emily nodded and looked down. – "Yeah right, right… I will stay here with Hanna… good night Ali…"

Alison. – "Good night…"

Once in bed, Emily was awake looking to the ceiling and playing with her fingers.

Emily murmured. – "You've gotta be kidding me! Really?! I will not sleep with Ali, no I got stuck next to Hanna! Hopefully she doesn't kick in her sleep as when we were kids…"

A sleeping Hanna kicked Emily out of bed; Emily stood up and huffed as she saw her friend stretched across the entire bed and snoring. Emily rolled her eyes and got out of the room. The brunette taught on sleeping on the couch but in the end she decided to knock the door of Alison.

(Knock, knock)

Alison. – "Yes, come in…"

Emily entered to the room with a shy posture and Alison found it adorable. The blonde was on bed and Pepe was on her feet.

Alison. – "Is there something wrong Emily?"

Emily rubbed the back of her neck with a hand and said as she avoided eye contact with the blonde. – "Mmm… Hanna kicks as she sleeps and she kicked me out from bed…"

Alison imagined the scene and laughed.

Emily pouted. – "It's not funny! It really hurt!"

Alison. – "Sorry, sorry…"

The blonde moved her sheets and patted her bed as she invited the brunette to get in bed with her.

Alison. – "If you want, you can sleep here… do you wanna…?"

Before Alison could end her sentence; the brunette jumped on bed and snuggled on her, she hugged her tight and Emily leaned her head on Alison chest, Emily rubbed a little her cheek on Alison chest and the blonde blushed.

Emily smiled. – "Ahh, finally I get to snuggle you… It's a lot warmer when we stay together right?!"

Alison blushed. – "Yes, it is…"

Alison hugged her back and sang a lullaby to Emily. The brunette fell sleep and Alison put a soft kiss on Emily's head as she said…

Alison whispered. – "Sweet dreams my beautiful mermaid…"

The next morning, Emily was the 1st to be awake as something was tickling her nose; she opened her eyes and saw strands of golden hair sprawled out across the pillows.

Emily said smiling. - "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day..."

When Hanna waked up, she dragged her own body out of bed as she noticed that Emily wasn't on bed, Hanna smiled when she arrived to the living room and noticed from the distance how happy Emily was with Alison making breakfast together and setting the table, they looked like a happy married couple.

The day was very smoothly, they didn't do anything special, they just hanged out and when they lunched together, Hanna didn't waste any time to tell every embarrassing anecdote of Emily's childhood, Emily rolled her eyes with all the stories and Alison chucked and didn't stop to ask more details on Emily's childhood; Hanna talked about the rest of the group: Spencer and Aria, she explained to Alison which was the role of each girl on the group…

Emily. – "Really Han?! I thought I've always been the peacemaker…"

Hanna smirked. – "More like the troublemaker but whatever floats your boat…"

Alison chucked. – "I would love to meet them one day…"

Hanna. – "That's a great idea Ali! I will organize the reunion; you will love them… well not as much as me but yeah…"

Alison chucked and Emily just rolled her eyes. They returned to the apartment and Hanna was packing on Emily's room as she was talking with Emily.

Emily. – "Thanks Han…."

Hanna. – "For what?"

Emily. – "For everything, for being my friend, look out for me… for coming here…"

Hanna smiled and decided to change the subject.

Hanna teased. – "Where did you sleep last night? You didn't sleep here with me…"

Emily. – "You kicked me out of bed! I don't know how Caleb deals with you on bed…?"

Hanna smirked. – "Do you really want details?"

Emily put a pillow on her face and said. – "OH God NO!"

Hanna laughed. – "Ha-ha-ha…. Really Em, did you sleep on the couch?"

Emily changed her posture and sat on bed, hugging the pillow with her arms.

Emily blushed. – "Ali took me in her bed, you know that we've been sleepy buddies since we started to live together…"

Hanna teased. – "Aww you were missing your human teddy bear…"

Emily huffed and threw the pillow to her friend.

Hanna smirked. – "So the month ended… are you staying or do I have to rob a bank in order to pay you the 3 months of rent from your next place?"

Emily smiled. – "No Hanna, you don't need to rob a bank… I'm staying here… this is my home…"

Hanna teased. – "Aww… Look at you, all domestic, settled down… I've to be honest; I never in a million years imagined this kind of life for you: the housewife type of a rich girl… I'm impressed"

Emily rolled her eyes and threw the other pillow to Hanna

_**(In the Airport)** _

At the airport, Alison and Emily escorted Hanna and when Hanna hugged Emily, the blonde said to her friend

Hanna whispered on Emily's ear. – "I mean it Em! You deserve the best and I'm happy that you decided to stay with Alison; I've never seen you so happy… now go for her and don't give up until you make her your wife! I want her as my sis in law ok!"

Emily laughed and just nodded.

From the airport; Alison and Emily came back to their apartment, they made a little walk on the park with Pepe and when it started to darken, they went to the apartment.

_**(In Alison & Emily's apartment at night)** _

They dinner together and they were talking on the couch as they were drinking some coco that Alison made.

Emily. – "So are you going to NY?"

Alison shook her head. – "No, it will not be necessary for the moment…"

Emily smiled, and then something came to her mind and sighed.

Alison. – "Something is wrong?"

Emily pouted. – "Well, in the end we didn't do anything special for our month anniversary…"

Alison stood up and ran to her room, Emily looked confused for a moment but Alison walked back very fast, she put a gift box on Emily's lap.

Emily. – "What is this?"

Alison blushed. – "Well, if I'm not wrong, when there are anniversaries, you gave gifts… Isn't it?"

Emily. – "Yeah… but…"

Alison smiled and said enthusiastic. – "No but, open it!"

Emily opened it and grabbed a beautiful snow globe on her hands.

Alison. – "Do you like it?"

Emily smiled. – "It's beautiful… you shouldn't expend money on me…"

Alison chucked. – "I didn't buy it, my grandma gave it to me, it's British…"

Emily. – "Ali, it's important to you, I shouldn't…"

Alison. – "Please mermaid I want you to have it…"

Emily blushed. – "How did you call me?"

Alison blushed and looked down. – "Sorry,…. I called you 'mermaid' because about your nickname, I taught about it and when I saw you swimming, you looked so beautiful as a mermaid so… I thought that nickname fit you… but if you don't like it…"

Emily blushed. – "I love it!"

(Smiles)

Emily chucked. – "It's not fair; I didn't give anything to you?"

Alison. – "Well, the other night you gave me dance lesson on the club so that it's…"

Emily. – "No, it's not enough… and by the way, you're a fast learner…"

Alison. – "Well, I do know how to dance but other kind of music…"

Emily. – "Like what?"

Alison. – "Waltz, tango…"

Emily. – "You dance tango?!"

Alison nodded

Emily chucked. – "I always wanted to dance that…"

The blonde looked on her phone and put play to the tango song that was played on the movie 'Scent of a woman'; she stood up and offered her hand to the brunette.

Alison smiled. – "Can I have this dance?"

Emily blushed and followed the blonde; Alison grabbed Emily from the waist and pushed her together; she slowly raised her left hand and wrapped her right arm around Emily's lower back, placing her hand on her back; Emily blushed and slowly raised her hand to grab Alison's hand that was waiting for contact; they started to make little steps but the brunette was too tense to move

Alison whispered. – "Just relax mermaid…"

Emily blushed. – "I'm afraid to make any mistake…"

The brunette looked up at the blue eyes of Alison and they gazed for a while before the blonde said.

Alison smiled. – "Don't worry, I catch you… just tangle up on me ok…"

Emily blushed, bit her lip and nodded.

They started to dance under the light of the moon, Alison leaded steps to the right and she opened Emily's legs with her leg and collected Emily's foot on her, Emily felt very sexy the move of the blonde and she bitted her lip; they were dancing, adding swivels and turns and all the time they didn't stop to look each other in the eyes; for Emily, it was her first time dancing tango but in an unexpected way, she felt where it was going, she balanced with Alison's moves as they were the same person; between some turns, Emily leaned her cheek on Alison's cheek and with each contact, Emily bitted her lips and blushed; the dance was perfect and lovely, at the end of the dance, Alison decided to go for a dramatic final ending step with the open legs; she had Emily's right leg tangled on her left leg as their other foot lefts were just dragged to follow the music; Alison slowly tilted backwards Emily's body as they made a turn, Emily's back was parallel to the floor on that position and she just looked up to the blue eyes which were looking at her with a warm feeling; Alison smiled to her and under the light of the moon, the blonde looked more gorgeous that ever under Emily's eyes. Emily fixed her look on Alison and she realized that it wasn't only attraction what she felt for her, no, it was something deeper, warmer, something that was erupting in her chest, that made her felt as she was floating; Emily was completely lost on her emotions and feelings …

Alison. – "Emily?"

The music stopped and when Alison was going to ask again if she felt ok, Emily pushed herself on a rush over Alison's face and kissed her in the lips; Emily kissed her with her eyes closed and Alison'eyes just got bigger of surprise when she felt the soft lips of Emily on her.


	4. 1st Date

_**(At the apartment)** _

Emily cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and she was kissing her with the eyes closed, the brunette just melted as she felt the soft lips of Alison against her own; suddenly she opened her eyes when she realized what she was doing.

Emily selft-talk in her mind. – "Oh Fuck! I'm kissing her, Oh God! What do I do? How I explain it?! … Wait… she's not pushing me back… is that a good thing?! Damn Fields! Think! What fuck I'm gonna do?!"

Alison blushed but she continued frozen as a statue, her mind was still processing what was happening. After some minutes, Emily pushed away as the blonde continued to stay frozen without saying a word. They stood face to face in silence for some minutes looking into the eyes; Alison took a deep breath and broke the silence…

Alison. – "Emily…"

The blonde didn't end her sentence when Emily interrupted her…

Emily. – "I like you!"

Alison said with a confused look. – "What?!"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Crap! Did I say it loud! …. What should I say… mmm… how I fix this? Oh I've an idea let's say that I like her as a friend… yeah that will work and about the kiss… mmm… it was a friend kiss… straight girls made kissing practice with her girl friends right? Yeah let's play that…"

Alison. – "Emily…"

Emily was planning to go with her idea that she schemed on her mind but when she looked into the ocean blues eyes of Alison, she decided to follow her heart and not her mind…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Damn Fuck it!"

Alison. - "Emily…"

Emily took a deep breath and talked from the heart…

Emily. – "I like you! I like you too much! I didn't plan it, It just happened! Ali… I never thought I'd have to tell you how I feel but fuck it! I can't rewind and take it back so here I go… You make me smile, I don't know if you've noticed it but every time that I look at you, a big goofy smile appears in my lips… Every moment I spent with you shins… because the weather was good… because the weather was bad… because the weather was good enough… You've become my shining star on my cloudy life and I can't stop to think that there is a spark between us and until tonight I convinced myself that I could be happy just knowing you're in my world but now! Now! I realized that's not true… you mean so much to me Ali and maybe I'm losing my mind here but I want to ask… now that I've the courage to speak out… may be my only chance to ask this… so Ali… you and me… d-d-do you believe that could be ever going anywhere… more than roomies or friends?"

Emily swallowed hard and sweaty in front of the frozen Alison.

Alison self-talk on her mind. – "What?! She's into me?! How is that possible? She's straight isn't?! Or maybe she's 'bisexual'… so if she's 'bi' if that's the case then…"

Emily gulped. – "Ali…?"

Alison ran to her room and Emily's tears started to fall as she thought that she had messed it all.

Emily sobs. – "Fuck! Me and my big mouth!"

The brunette was running her hands through her hair and looking to the moon towards the window when Alison came back with something on her hands; the brunette turned towards the blonde and locked her eyes on Alison's look.

Alison. – "Sorry for running to my room without saying a word, it's just that I needed to look for my diary… It's really hard for me to speak out about my feelings, I've been always better putting them into written words so if you're ok with that… I would like read to you something of my diary… can I do it?"

Emily nodded and approached; she stood up in front of Alison. The blonde blushed and opened her diary and started reading it…

_***** Music moment: The Peacock dance by Matt Kanelos & The Smooth Maria***** _

Alison read. – "Emily, you just moved in some weeks ago and I can't stop thinking about you… your face, your voice, your touch… how you listen to me the way no one else does, how it's easier to be with you than not; how when we're together I never want it to end… It'd be easier if I didn't feel this way because there are a millions of reasons why we would never happen but even if I know that… I really… really hope that we will someday…"

Alison closed her diary and looked up towards Emily; the brunette was with a big smile and with tears of happiness. The blonde was planning to say something but Emily didn't give her any chance as she cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and kissed her deeply, at first the blonde was a little frozen by the kiss but when she felt Emily's tongue inside her mouth, she couldn't avoid smiling into the kiss. Both girls continued kissing under the light of the moon and they felt like fireworks were happening at that moment.

_***** End of the Music Moment***** _

_**(At the university in the morning)** _

Emily was with her laptop sitting in a table on the campus, she had sent a 'SOS' to her BF and they were talking by skype.

Emily was hitting her head on the table not stop as she said. – "Fuck! I'm dreaming?! I can't believe it! I lost my mind! I lost my mind!"

Spencer (by skype). – "How long are you going to hit yourself against the table… I've classes to assist you know…"

Hanna smirked (by skype). – "Calm down Hastings, are you worried to break your record of zero absences…"

Aria (by skype). – "Em, talk with us, why did you send us a SOS last night? What happen?"

Emily looked up to the screen and blushed. – "I… me… Ali…"

Hanna yelled (by skype). – "What did you do to my bestie?!"

Spencer crossed her arms and raised an eye brow when she said (by skype). – "Your 'bestie'? You just met…"

Hanna (by skype). – "And?! We bonded perfectly… you don't get it, it's a 'blonde thing' ok!"

Spencer (by skype) rolled her eyes.

Aria (by skype). – "Sshh you two! Let's Em talk! Em, we need to know what happen in order to help you…"

Emily covert her face with her hands to cover her blush and said with a goofy smile. – "I kissed her in the lips!"

The girls (by skype). – "What?! Why?!"

Emily. – "We danced tango at home and when I saw her under the light of the moon, she looked so perfect and lovely, I couldn't control myself and I just kissed her!"

The brunette mapped her lips with her fingers, she closed her eyes as she remembered the sensation of having the lips of Alison on her; she blushed and started to smile with a goofy face.

Emily said with a goofy face. – "Her lips are just so perfect… so soft… they tested like cherries…"

Spencer snapped her fingers (by skype). – "Hey! Stop daydreaming!"

Aria (by skype). – "What happen next?"

Hanna (by skype). – "Listen to me Em! I'm gonna kick your ass if you ruin this for 'us'! This is the best that has happen to 'us' in a while!"

Emily smirked. – " 'Us'?!"

Hanna (by skype). – "Yes 'us', from all the girls which have passed by you, Ali is the 1st one that I really like! I finally found my blonde buddy to hang out and I will not lose her for your horny lust!"

Aria (by skype). – "Calm down Hann… this is about Em not you?"

Hanna (by skype). – "You don't get it shorty! I've always been the only blonde between you the brown girls! Finally I found my BF blonde and I refuse to lose her!"

Spencer (by skype). – "Ok, ok, we get it, you've a complex of minority on the group… but the important here is what happen next?"

Emily. – "Well, when I kissed her, I got conscious of what I was doing and then I told her that I like her a lot and…"

The girls (by skype). – "And?!"

Emily said with a big smile. – "She likes me too!"

Spencer (by skype). – "Wait are you not supposed to be a 'straight girl'?"

Emily. – "Well, now she thinks that I'm 'bi' so… that works for me…"

Aria (by skype). – "I don't know, that is still not true Em…"

Emily. – "Come on girls! Don't ruin this for me! I'm so happy!"

Aria (by skype). – "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy for you…"

Spencer (by skype). – "Well, in that case why the SOS?"

Emily. – "Well… to be honest with you guys I'm kind of lost here… I really don't know what to do..."

Spencer smirked (by skype). – "You… the womanizer of Rosewood don't know how to deal with a girl?!"

(Laughs)

Emily sighed. – "It may be shocker for you but Ali, it's not any girl, I do care about her deeply… I don't think that I've ever feel like this for anyone else in my life… I can't screw it with her!"

Hanna (by skype). – "So what are you now?"

Emily. – "I'm not sure; we haven't put a label on us…"

Aria (by skype). – "Why don't you ask her out?"

Emily. – "Like a date?! … But I don't know how?"

Hanna (by skype). – "Well 1st you've to be more presentable…"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna (by skype). – "Em, I love you, you know that and you're my BF but let's be honest Alison has a sense of fashion that you don't have… but don't worry, I will be your Jiminy Cricket on terms of fashion…"

Emily. – "Ok…. Thanks I guess…"

Aria (by skype). – "Also, be gentle and romantic, all girls love that…"

Spencer (by skype). – "Make an intelligent conversation, avoid saying your goofy jokes that no one laugh…"

Aria (by skype). – "Don't drink… from tipsy to drunk is better no one of the two options…"

Hanna (by skype). – "Full her with compliments!"

The girls said in unison (by skype). – "And above all, YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR LUST!"

The conversation continued between the girls as Emily was too nervous to do a next step with Alison.

_**(In Alison's office)** _

Alison was entering into her office with her assistant.

Erza. – "How it went the meeting boss?"

Alison smiled. – "Perfect! Everything went perfect!"

Alison sat on her office and without noticing it; she was humming a melody  
Erza. – "May I ask why are you so happy? It's the 1st time that I see you like that?"

Alison smiled. – "It just that one door that I thought that would never be open for me, it opens so…"

The blonde zoned out for a moment and then looked up to her assistant into the eyes.

Erza. – "Boss, can I help you with anything?"

Alison. – "I'm not sure… it's something personal…"

Erza. – "I'm your assistant for anything that you may need and I'm a good listener too… please, you can trust me…"

Alison smiled. – "Ok… let's go for a coffee and talk…. But Erza…"

Erza. – "Yeah boss?"

Alison. – "Stop calling me like that and just call me Alison ok…"

Erza blushed and nodded. – "Sorry boss… sorry I mean… Alison…"

Alison smiled and patted his back as they went out of the office.

_**(In the apartment)** _

Emily's courses ended and she went shopping a new dress and high heels that Hanna advised her to buy and she bought also a bouquet of roses. When she arrived to the apartment, she left the roses on the table of the living room, she went to her room to put on the dress and the heels, it wasn't her style but she put it on anyway because she wanted to impress Alison; Aria convinced her that a romantic homemade dinner will be nice so even if she didn't know how to cook she was trying to cook something for the blonde; she followed an online recipe and put the meal on the oven.

Emily sighed. – "Uff… well I guess that wasn't so hard…"

She looked to her dress and noticed that she stained it as she cooked.

Emily. – "Damn it! I think that Ali has a cleaning product on the bathroom for this…"

Emily was walking towards the bathroom but when she passed by the living room, she found Pepe shaking the bouquet and playing with it. Emily's eyes got bigger and she started to chase the dog which had the bouquet on its snout. It was hard for the brunette to run with the high heels and the tight dress.

Emily said as she was chasing Pepe all over the place. – "Come on buddy, give me that! Come on!"

Pepe continued shaking the bouquet and running all over the place as he took it as a game and as the dog was running and shaking the bouquet, the rose petals were falling all over the place.

Emily said as she was chasing Pepe all over the place. – "Pepe! Give me that bouquet!"

In an attempt to catch the dog, Emily stretched her body and when she did it, she heard how her dress frayed from the side of her butt.

Emily huffed as she was lying on the floor and looking to her butt. – "Oh you've to be kidding me!"

Pepe approached and Emily grabbed the bouquet end and started to struggle with the dog as Pepe refused to release the bouquet from its snout. The dog grunted and continued grabbing the bouquet on its snout as Emily was trying to get back what it was left of the bouquet. Emily was so focus on the bouquet that she complete forgot what was on the oven, the cooking time of her meal was very fast and without notice, it started to burn.

_(Sounds of keys on the door)_

Alison was opening the door of the apartment when she found some smoke coming from the oven, she ran to turn it off and remove from the oven the burned food. She was going to open the windows of the apartment in order to let the smoke out and she raised an eye brow when she found a tousled Emily struggling with her dog. She whistled to Pepe and the animal ran towards the blonde, Emily could've back what was left from the bouquet and it was just one maltreated rose. Alison noticed the mess on the apartment and that Emily was wearing a frayed and stained dress. The brunette was looking to the maltreated rose with a sad look and sighs of frustration.

Alison. – "Emily, are you ok? What happen here?"

They sat on the couch and Emily told her about her attempt of improving her look, her attempt of cooking something and about the bouquet. The blonde chucked as she found adorable how hard Emily was trying to impress her.

Alison was pointing out the maltreated rose and said. – "So is that for me?"

Emily nodded with a sad look

Alison found adorable the effort of Emily; she approached to the brunette and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as she took her rose from Emily's hands. Emily chucked.

Alison smiled. – "That look is better on you; I prefer to see you smile, you've cute dimples…"

The blonde took a deep breath from the rose and she smiled to the brunette.

Alison smiled. – "Thank you: I loved it…"

Emily. – "Why are you thanking me, I messed it out…"

Alison gripped Emily's hand and looked at her with warm eyes when she said…

Alison. – "Mermaid… It's the thought that counts…"

The blonde stood up and patted Emily's knee when she said. – "I'm going to put this beautiful rose on water and clean this, why don't you go to change on your clothes and because I'm starving we could go to the new Chinese restaurant that opened on the block. What do you say?"

Emily nodded and when she was walking towards her room, she stopped for one moment when Alison talked to her.

Alison. – "And Emily…"

Emily turned and looked her into the eyes when she said. – "Yeah…?"

Alison. – "You don't need to force yourself to be someone you're not... I like how you're right now ok…"

Emily blushed and bitted her lip. – "Is that so…"

Alison. – "Do so…"

_(Smiles)_

_**(In the restaurant)** _

They arrived to the restaurant and sat on a table for two. They were looking into the menu when Alison received a call.

Alison. – "I need to get this; I will be back soon ok…"

Emily nodded and followed her with her eyes as Alison went out of the restaurant in order to hear well because of the noise. The brunette was looking at her through the window with puppy eyes and she didn't notice when the waitress arrived.

Maya. – "Emily?!"

Emily turned towards the waitress and looked surprised to see one of her ex's in there. Maya looked up to what Emily was looking and she noticed that Emily was looking at Alison from the distance.

Maya mocked. – "No way that you're on a date with that blonde bimbo…"

Emily. – "What?! Why not?!"

Emily self-talk on her mind. – "Wait… it's this a date…? I didn't ask her out… we just came here to eat but that counts as a date right?"

Emily went back to reality when the other girl started to talk.

Maya mocked. – "Please Emily, she's out of your league…"

Emily. – "Look! I'm not asking you opinion, if you're not going to be nice, I will request another waitress…"

Maya huffed. – "It's not necessary; I also don't want to serve you… I will ask one of my co-workers to deal with you…"

Maya started to walk away with an angry face and when Alison was coming back she noticed it. The blonde sat again on the table and asked to Emily…

Alison. – "What was that about?"

Emily. – "Well she was … she was remotely unbelievable that a girl like me could be dating … You know…"

Alison. – "No what?"

Emily blushed. – "You know… you…"

Alison looked confused and said. – "What about me?"

Emily. – "Oh you're gonna really make me say it aren't you?"

Alison glanced at her

Emily. – "Wow, ok fine… all right we'll play your way… a girl like YOU or more appropriately a woman like YOU: strong, considering the fact that you could probably kick the ass of everyone in this joint; super smart… not to mention cool, adorable, with a huge heart and extremely beautiful… and… and… and you can stop me anytime…" ( _Laughs_ ) "With the compliments of the becoming you know…"

Alison laughed and blushed. – "Well that was very sweet… "

Emily. – "Sweet… well thanks for making me feel like if I had 8…."

Alison. – "Em, you know what I meant and you're not so bad yourself…"

Emily smirked. – "Please, I'm fantastic!"

Alison smiled. – "Yes you're…"

They shared a warm look for several minutes, neither of them wanted to stop looking each other into the eyes. They just stopped looking each other when the new waitress arrived and took their order.

During the dinner, Emily forgot the advice of Spencer and made a goofy joke, she gulped when she noticed it but she relaxed when she saw Alison laughing.

Emily chucked. – "You laughed…"

Alison. – "Well, yeah… it was a funny joke… it's not that what you do with jokes? Laugh?"

Emily blushed. – "So I'm funny after all…"

Alison. – "Yes, you're! You always make me laugh and that's good because I'm not funny…"

Emily. – "Is that your big secret by the way because I've been wondering for a while trying to figure out what's wrong with the world because how is possible that you are still single?"

Alison blushed. – "Oh no, there is nothing wrong with the world, there is plenty wrong with me… believe me…"

Emily. – "Really?! Because I'm pretty sure you're good at a lot of things…"

Alison. – "Well as you can see from our cohabitation… I'm not so good at relationships and to deal with people… and that's why I want to apologize… I could be more sensitive about your friend Hanna when she visited you… it's just… it's difficult for me because I don't really have anyone like that in my life… who cares about me…"

Emily. – "Yes you do now…"

Alison smiled and blushed.

_**(On the streets)** _

After diner they were walking towards the apartment and they continued talking…

Emily. – "So you're a romantic…?"

Alison blushed. – "What I can say… I guess that I read too much fairy tales that I'm still thinking that my princess in charming armor is out there looking for me as I'm also looking for her…"

Emily teased. – "Perhaps she had already found you..."

Alison blushed. – "Perhaps…"

_**(In the apartment)** _

They arrived to the apartment and Emily was as always with her goofy happy face but she couldn't avoid asking herself if it was a date and what label to put on them…

Emily asked. – "So… tonight… it was a date?"

The blonde stood quiet for a moment as she wasn't sure what was really happening between them…

Alison. – "I don't know… did you want it to be a 'real date'?"

Emily approached and bitted her lips as she said. – "Well… You know if we were really on a date this would be the part where I'd be forced to give you a kiss of goodnight"

Alison smirked. – "Forced… it would be so bad?!"

Emily slowly approached and put her arms on Alison's waist and pulled their bodies closer.

Emily teased. – "Sure I could get suck it through it…"

Alison locked her eyes on Emily's lips when she replied. – "Me too…"

They stood like that for some minutes, just hearing the fast beating of their hearts.

Emily. – "Ali… Would you date me?"

Alison. – "What like for real?"

Emily. – "What do you have to lose?!"

Alison. – "I'm not sure Emily… I really like you but you're the 1st real friend that I've… I don't want to lose that and what if you find a nice guy to go out…"

Emily. – "Believe me that will never happen…"

Alison. – "You can't know that… your ex was a guy, what if in some weeks you change your mind…"

Emily. – "Ali… I swear that I've never feel this for anyone in my life…"

The brunette noticed that the blonde was still hesitating a lot about the decision, so she decided to make a move…

Emily. – "Ali… truth or dare…?"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily. – "Come on, play this with me… truth or dare…?"

Alison. – "Truth"

Emily. – "What is really stopping you to date me?"

Alison took a deep breath and replied. – "You look at me like I'm this perfect princess but I'm not and once you realize that you'll get sick of me…" (She looked down to the floor and said with a sad tone) "Everyone does…"

The brunette grabbed Alison grin and forced her to look at her in the eyes when she said…

Emily. – "It's never gonna happen…"

Alison looked her into the eyes and said. – "Your turn… truth or dare…"

Emily smirked. – "Dare…"

Alison smirked, grabbed her from the collar of her jacket and crashed their lips into a kiss. Emily smiled into the kiss.

Emily. – "So is that a yes?"

Alison. – "Yes Emily, I would love to date you…"

Emily. – "Really?!"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah really!"

Emily smiled, hugged her tight and turned her in the air as she kissed her in the lips.

**Next CH 5 – 3 words 8 letters**


	5. Chapter 5 – 3 words 8 letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you for the reviews ;)
> 
> Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.
> 
> Note 2: So last time, Alison believes that Emily is 'bi' and she's happy 'cause they liked each other and started to date; this chapter will start some weeks after the previous chapter…

_**(Emily's bedroom)** _

Emily was sleeping in bed, she slowly opened her eyes and she did a little jump as her eyes got bigger of surprise for what she was seeing… Alison in sexy lingerie crawling on bed towards her…

Emily gulped. – "Alison what are you..?"

Emily's eyes stayed glued to Alison sexy crawling, the blonde was with a smirk on her face that Emily had never seen before but she loved it; as the blonde was crawling over the bed, she started to pull away the sheets; Alison put herself on top of the brunette, no sheets between them; Alison roamed her fingers over Emily's arm and the brunette trembled with the electricity of the touch…

Emily mumbled. – "Oh, oh oh ok Ali…"

Alison smirked with a sexy voice. – "Yes Em…"

Emily mumbled. – "This is a dream…"

Alison smirked with a sexy voice. – "No… it isn't…"

Emily mumbled with a sweaty face. – "Come on… who we're kidding here… this is, this is clearly my subconscious at work" (She looked up to the sexy blonde and continued talking) "And by the way what great job of my mind… mmm… but that's not the point! Please know on behalf of my conscious self I'd… I'd like to apologize… I-I-I'm normally more… more respectful of women even in my dreams…" (She swallowed hard) "It's just this anxiety and abstinence can really… really affect your dream life… you know…"

Alison said as her lips were leaning for a kiss towards the lips of Emily. – "And what are you afraid of Emily…?"

Emily stared at the lips of the blonde and stood hypnotized by them.

Emily. – "Ahmmm…"

Alison whispered as she was getting closer to Emily's lips. – "What are you waiting for make me yours?"

Emily closed her eyes waiting for the contact of their lips; for her surprise she just felt the licking of Pepe on her face.

Emily jumped out of the bed and waked up from her erotic dream. – "Pepe! Stop waking me like that! The best part was just going to start!" (Sighs of frustration)

The dog barked and jumped on bed

Emily caressed the dog and said to him. – "You know that I love you buddy but it's not your lips what I want… not offense…"

The dog barked again and ran towards the living room. Emily took a deep breath and went out of bed; she took a shower and prepared for school. She went to the kitchen and took her lunch bag that Alison prepared for her and ate the breakfast that the blonde left for her too. As each morning, Emily smiled when she read the post-it that Alison left on the food.

Alison's post-it: 'Have a beautiful day mermaid :D'

Emily smiled and kept the post-it on her draw of her room, until now she has a huge collection of Alison post-it; she doesn't know why she keeps them but she refuses to throw them off. She made the dishes of her breakfast and left the apartment…

Emily said as she was getting out. – "See you later Pep!"

The dog barked

* * *

 

_**(In the university)** _

Emily was bored in her English class, so, she started to text with her phone…

Emily SMS: 'Hi Mom, what's up?!'

Pam SMS: 'Hi Emy… are you not in class? I'm fine by the way and you?'

Emily SMS: 'I'm super happy! Don't worry about the classes; my notes are better than ever!'

Pam SMS: ':O That's great Emy… and can I ask what is the reason of my daughter happiness?'

Emily took a deep breath, her mom already knew that she broke up with Paige and moved out but she hasn't told her yet about Alison; the brunette hesitated for a second but then she decided to share her happiness with her mom…

Emily SMS: 'Well, do you remember that I told you that a girl is helping me with my studies as my tutor...?'

Pam SMS: 'Of course honey, there is no day that you don't talk about this girl…"

Emily blushed and giggled under her mom's comment

Emily SMS: 'Well… that girl who helps me, she's actually my roomie, even though she's not good socializing with people, it relieves me to know that she lives with me, wanna see a pic.. oh I guess we haven't taken any pictures together yet…'

Pam SMS: ':O so she's your roomie, she seems nice then, if you don't have a picture, tell me how she's…'

Emily SMS: 'How would I describe her…? Mmm… she's really child-like so innocent, super smart, she excels in all the subjects… I'm sure she's smarter than Spencer, with a huge heart, beautiful, gorgeous! She has these blue eyes like the ocean OMG! Great chef also! She's a lot cuter than anyone else in the universe! Her bubbly smile is so cute! I thought I was gonna die _ the 1st time that I saw her!'

Pam SMS: 'Mmm… It looks to me that someone has feelings for this girl…'

Emily SMS: 'Busted! :D!'

Pam SMS: 'So is she the reason of your happiness?'

Emily SMS: 'Yeap :D ! We're dating now! How cute is that?!'

Pam SMS: 'Happy to know that you're so happy honey, I hope I will get the chance to know her soon…'

Emily SMS: 'Of Course mom!'

The brunette continued texting with her mom for a while…

* * *

 

_**(In the apartment)** _

Both girls were on Alison's bed, Alison lying down as Emily was sitting on her giving her a massage on the back; the blonde didn't notice it but she was turning on the brunette with all her moans…

Alison moaned. – "Oh Em… yes right there… oh god…"

Emily gulped and she did her best to focus on the massage and not think dirty with all the moans of the blonde; the massage ended and Emily was spilling sweat.

Alison. – "Thanks Em… you're really good…"

Emily sighed. – "It's nothing… happy to help and happier to find out how vocal you're…" (Little laughs)

Alison said with a confused look. – " 'Vocal'? What do you mean?"

Emily smiled looking at the confused look of the blonde.

Emily. – "Never mind…"

The blonde started to roam her fingers on Emily's arm and the brunette was losing her mind…

Alison. – "Oh Em… do you know what I need?"

Emily. – "No what?"

Alison smiled. – "A massage on all my body…"

Emily's eyes got bigger of lust thinking that this was her opening to finally get intimate with the blonde; Emily approached as she was leaning for a kiss and Alison gave her a little peck on the lips before saying with a big smile…

Alison smiled. – "I'm going to the spa!"

Emily said with a confused look. – "What?!"

Alison. – "You know… for the massage on all my body… see you for diner…"

The blonde left without noticing that Emily was really turned on…

Emily. – "Yeah…. Yeah sure… I will go to take a really cold, cold shower…"

After the shower, Emily made a video call with her friends…

The girls. – "What's up Em?"

Emily. – "So can I ask you something?"

Hanna. – "Of course, shoot!"

Emily. – "What it's been the longest you've been in a relationship before you know…"

Spencer. – "Before what?"

Aria. – "OMG! Are you going to propose?!"

Emily. – "What?! No! no, no no…"

Aria. – "Oh… so what then…?"

Hanna teased. – "Come on girls, it's obvious, our horny friend is dying to get in the pants of my bestie!"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

Hanna. – "What?! Am I lying?!"

Emily blushed. – "No, you are not, but…" (Sighs of frustration)

Spencer teased. – "OMG! Are you telling us that Alison and you, that you haven't done it yet?!"

Emily sighed. – "Nope!"

Aria. – "Really?! You live together, you sleep together in the same bed and nothing?! You haven't made a move on her?! Hah…."

Spencer. – "Wow"

Emily sighed. – "I know! I mean I'm happy really happy like never before in my life but god I've needs you know! And she, looking so damn gorgeous doesn't help me to avoid the lust on me!"

As Emily was talking about her sexual frustration, Hanna saw this like an opportunity to tease Emily, she sent an inbox to Spencer and Aria as Emily continued talking…

Hanna inbox to Spencer & Aria. – "Let's tease Emily with this…"

Aria inbox to Spencer & Hanna. – "What are you thinking?"

Spencer inbox to Hanna & Aria. – "Knowing Hanna, nothing good…"

Hanna inbox to Spencer & Aria. – "Come on, this will be fun… wanna bet?! Just follow my lead ok…"

Emily continued talking and asked to her friends…

Emily. – "So what it's your advice on this?"

Hanna teased. – "You know Em… I think that it's sexy…"

Emily said with a confused look. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "Let me tell you something, as a woman, there is nothing sexier than the waiting… I mean, a man or a girl who doesn't want to have sex, it's the sexier in the world… right girls?!"

Spencer and Aria did their best to hide their laughs and replied as they nodded. – "Right, right… the sexier…"

Spencer teased. – "You know Em… if I was you… I would wait…"

Emily. – "You would wait?!"

Spencer. – "Yes! Absolutely, I would wait and wait… then I would wait some more…"

Emily was with a shock look on her face as the other girls were trying to hide their laughs.

Emily asked. – "Really?"

Spencer teased. – "Of course Em, any girl in a relationship wants that…"

Aria teased. – "More than jewelry…"

Emily. – "Hah…. Interesting…"

The brunette decided to follow the advice of her friends even against her own horny impulse; she needed to clear her mind of any dirty thoughts so she went out with Pepe for a long run; at her way back home, she passed by to a grocery store; she was back to the apartment and her smile got bigger with the smell of food on the place.

Emily smiled. – "It smells delicious!"

Alison said as she was cooking. – "Thanks, I'm doing spaghetti Bolognese as you like… by any chance did you bright tomatos?"

Emily nodded and started to get the stuffs out of the bag; Emily finished putting everything in its place and like she loved candies, she bought some loli pops, and put one in her mouth. Alison looked at her licking the loli pop…

Alison bites her lips and mumbles. – "Wishing to be that loli pop…"

The blonde stood looking at the brunette as she was lost on her thoughts; Emily felt the look on her…

Emily. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison blushed and shook her head; she resumed her cooking and said…

Alison blushed. – "You shouldn't eat candies before dinner…"

Emily pouted. – "But I love candies…"

Alison chuckled

Emily approached and said. – "Can I help?"

Alison nodded and they started to cook together; Emily never liked to cook, her mom gave up a long time ago to try to teach her something on the kitchen but there was something different when she was cooking with Alison, Emily loved how Alison hugged her by behind and grabbed her hands in order to teach her how to cut; Emily blushed and smiled every time that the blonde said her instructions on her ear.

They continued cooking the dinner together, Alison started to playfully with Emily on the kitchen, putting a little of sauce on Emily's nose, Emily followed the game and spread a little of flour on Alison's face; before knowing, both girls were all messy with flour and sauce over them, it was a complete mess but they didn't care, they were just smiled and laughing…

On the table, as they were eating, Emily pouted when there were no more ground beef on her plate, Alison chuckled seeing the look of the brunette and she put her ground beef on Emily's plate; the brunette smiled and giggled with the gesture of the blonde.

Alison was almost finishing to eat, as she was playing with her last spaghetti on her plate, she remembered one scene of her favorite Disney movie 'Lady and the tramp'; she put an extreme of the spaghetti on her mouth and then she approached the other extreme to Emily, Emily looked up towards Alison who was smiling with one part of the spaguetti on her mouth, the brunette chuckled and introduced the other extreme on her mouth, both started to slowly suck the same spaghetti until their heads collided in a soft kiss on the lips.

Emily chuckled. – "Sometimes you're like a little kid, you know that right?"

Alison blushed and smiled. – "Do you wanna see 'Lady and the tramp' after dinner?"

Emily raised and eye brow. – "Again?"

Alison pouted. – "Pleeessseee"

Emily chuckled seeing the cute face that her blonde was doing. – "Ok…"

Alison' smile got bigger and she kissed Emily's cheek. They finished dinner and the dishes and they saw the movie on bed as they cuddled; before the end of the movie, Alison fell asleep leaning her head over Emily's shoulder, Emily noticed it and closed the lap top and accommodated Alison's body in a more comfortable position to sleep. Emily kissed Alison's front-head…

Emily whispered. – "Good night Ali…"

The brunette slept with a big smile as she was cuddling with the blonde in her arms.

* * *

 

_**(Another day on the university)** _

Emily was walking on the campus when someone approached…

Sarah teased. – "Hi Emily… so how is treating you the 'abstinence thing' …?"

Emily sighed. – "I'm completely losing my mind…"

Sarah. – "Talk with her…"

Emily. – "What?! No way! What if she feels disgusted or think that I'm like a pervert or worse, what if she really doesn't want to have sex with me and that's why nothing has happened until now…!"

Sarah. – "Wow… you know those are a lot of 'if'…. Do you know how you can deal with all that doubts…?"

Emily asked. – "No… how?"

Sarah. – "TALKING WITH HER! Just talk!"

Emily rolled her eyes and as they were walking, Emily panicked when she saw a familiar face on the campus, she ran towards that person.

Emily. – "What are you doing here?!"

Alison. – "Oh good, I found you… you forgot this book on the table this morning… I thought that you might need it…"

Emily was afraid that Alison could find about her reputation on the campus as a womanizer, she was really nervous…

Alison looked hurt and says. – "I'm sorry… I didn't think that coming here would make you so uncomfortable…"

Emily sighed. – "It's not that, it's just that I… I-I-I…" (Sighs of frustration as she took the book) "Thanks but you should go…"

Alison nodded and left. Emily followed her in the distance, she just wanted to be sure that the blonde didn't speak with any of her conquests or worse with her ex… for Emily's relief, Alison went to her car and left without talking with anyone else.

After the incident of the book on the university, Emily felt very bad; she apologized with the blonde for her attitude with her that day, Alison said that it was ok, but days after, Emily has continued feeling bad as since the incident, Alison' schedule had been extremely busy; the brunette started to question herself if the blonde wasn't just trying to avoid her; so she decides to make a move on making it right…

* * *

 

_**(In Alison's office)** _

Alison was talking with her assistant Ezra, as they were checking on some documents and then she looked up as someone knocked the door; Ezra opened it, and it was Emily…

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Hi…"

Alison looked confused. – "Hi Emily… can I ask what brought you here…? It's everything ok…?"

Ezra shook Emily's hand and said with a smile. – "So you're Emily! Nice to meet you… I'm Ezra, her assistant!"

Emily smiled. – "Hi, nice to meet you Ezra…"

The brunette looked into the blue eyes of Alison and said with a shy voice. – "I-I-I… Are you free for lunch? You know… if you are free… if you have the time… If you want… we could… you know… lunch…"

Alison was opening her mouth to say something but Ezra talked first.

Ezra. – "She's free!" (He turned towards Alison and said to her) "If you let me, I can make the changes on the marketing report… it would be good for me…"

Alison chuckled. – "Ok Ezra, thanks… I trust you… if you need anything, just call me ok…"

Ezra nodded and took the papers. – "Don't worry, Alison… it will be ok…"

Ezra left the office, and both girls stood in the office seeing each other into the eyes in silence, they were smiling and lost in their own thoughts, Alison was the first on getting out of her trance…

Alison chuckled. – "Well, apparently my schedule is wide open…"

Emily smiled. – "Great!"

Alison puts on her jacket and said. – "There is a new restaurant close to this building… if you want…"

Emily. – "To be honest… I've in mind something else…"

Alison said "Ok" and she just followed her…

* * *

 

_**(In the Park)** _

It was a sunny day, Emily prepared for them a picnic on the park; Alison liked the idea, they found a nice spot under a tree and Emily put the carpet and they sat on it; Emily puts a napkin on Alison's lap, she gave her a sushi box that she made; Alison opened it and she chuckled, seeing the big attempt of the brunette to cook… the pieces of sushi were all of different size and misshapen, on some of them, the rice overgrew…

Emily said with a nervous voice. – "I know that it doesn't look nice, I made it… I tried my best doing this… you're always cooking what I like so I thought to do it also for you… but if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it… there is a hotdog car close so we could…"

Alison started eating and replied with a big smile. – "Mmm, this is so tasty…"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Really?!"

Alison nodded. – "Yes, totally! You're really good at cooking!"

Emily blushed. – "Come on, it's just rice and tuna…"

Alison smiled. – "No, no, seriously… it tastes awesome! The best sushi I've ever had! Very soft… yum!"

Emily blushed and murmured to herself. – "You're the one looking soft…"

After eating, they just laid on the carpet looking to the sky, they looked to the clouds and started to say what each cloud looked like… they laughed and smiled; Emily pointed out a cloud and said that it looked like Pepe, Alison chuckled hearing to all the comparisons of the brunette; before knowing, Alison fell asleep again as she just leans her head on Emily's shoulder; Emily turned her head towards her sleepy blonde and she just put a soft kiss on the front-head of Alison; Emily took a little nap too and her lips stood glued to Alison front-head; both girls slept with a hand intertwined and a big smile on their faces.

* * *

 

_**(In Alison's car after the picnic)** _

Alison was driving and said. – "This was really nice… thanks Em…"

Emily. – "Glad that you liked it… and Ali… I'm really sorry for how I acted the other day when you brought me the book…"

Alison. – "It's ok, Em…"

Emily. – "No it's not! I just panicked because I-I… my past…" (Sighs) "Ali, before knowing you, I was really, really so unbelievably miserable and in a bad place, I wasn't the best version of me but now! I'm actually happy… I mean really happy… and… I just… I just don't wanna mess it up with you or that my past mess it all…"

Alison chucked, she just grabbed one hand of Emily on her own and put a soft kiss on Emily's hand.

Alison said as she gripped Emily's hand with tenderness. – "Mermaid… I told you… it's ok… I don't care about the past… I just care that you're in my present and my future…"

Emily blushed and rubbed her head against the seat, making a goofy face with a big smile as she was looking at Alison…

Emily smiled. – "Future… you see me in your future…"

Alison nodded and intertwined their fingers. – "I do…"

Emily blushed and became red of happiness.

Emily. – "So we're ok right?"

Alison nodded

Emily. – "So you will stop avoiding me, right?"

Alison looked confused. – "Avoiding you…?"

Emily. – "Well, lately, you've been very busy and I couldn't stop thinking that it was because you were avoiding me…"

Alison. – "Oh Em… I'm sorry, but I wasn't avoiding you… I've been very busy at the office since there have been some audits in the company, we're trying to have a certification for a new label and also other stuffs have been taking more time of my agenda…"

Emily raised an eyebrow. – "Other stuffs…?"

Alison nodded

Emily asked. – "What 'other stuffs'?"

Alison chucked. – "You really want to know?"

Emily nodded; Alison smiled and turned the hand wheel in another direction.

Emily. – "Are you not telling me what 'stuffs'?

Alison chucked. – "I prefer to show you… this afternoon I was supposed to pass by anyway…"

* * *

 

_**(In a Hospital)** _

Emily asked with concern. – "What are we doing here?"

Alison. – "You will see…"

They walked through the hallways of the hospital until they arrived to a room full of kids, some kids were sitting on the floor and others were in their wheelchairs and some nurses beside them… All the kids smiled seeing the blonde arriving.

Alison. – "Hi, kids, are you ready for a story?"

The kids. – "Yeah!"

Alison was behind a puppet theatre, Emily sat between all the kids and they all saw the show…

Alison said as she started to manipulate the puppets. – "Once upon a time; a princess met a beautiful mermaid…"

Emily and the kids loved the story of 'the mermaid'. Emily saw Alison playing with the kids and her heart just melted even more…

Emily self-talk. – "How did I get so lucky?"

After playing with the kids for a moment, they were walking in the parking in the hospital; Emily was thinking to talk with Alison about the fact that they haven't had sex yet…

Emily. – "Ali… there is something I would like to talk… Ali…?"

Emily looked to the blonde and noticed that she was yawning as they were walking. The blonde looked at the brunette into the eyes with sleepy eyes…

Alison said in between yawns. – "Sorry Em… what were you just saying…?"

Emily. – "You look tired; let me drive us home…"

Alison gave her the keys and said. – "Yeah, thanks Em… I just slept in the park and I'm already falling sleep again…"

Emily chucked. – "It's ok… you look tired, let me drive and you can get a nap on the car…"

Alison nodded and as soon as she sat in the car, she fell slept.

_**(In the locker room of the pool at the university, in another day)** _

Emily was at her locker, getting ready to leave, she was lost in her own thought that she didn't notice when a girl in a towel approached…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Fuck! I'm so fucking horny! God! I haven't done it since I moved out with Ali… this is torture! Please God! A little help here!"

Sidney. – "Hi Emily… I will have my dorm room all to myself this weekend… do you wanna come tonight and have a great time like last time…?"

Emily closed her locker and noticed Sidney in towel and said. – "Hi… did you just say something? Sorry I didn't put attention on what you were saying…"

Sidney looked irritated as she noticed that Emily didn't pay attention when she talked…

Sidney said with an irritated tone. – "I just invite you to come to my room tonight to have sex!"

Emily. – "Oh… thanks, but I pass… I've a girlfriend…"

Sidney said with an ironic tone. – "Since when that has been an obstacle for you…?" (She approached and tried to seduce Emily) "This girlfriend of yours, she doesn't have to know…"

Emily pushed her away and said. – "I said NO Sidney! Are you deaf or what?! Look, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested ok!"

Sidney said with an angry tone. – "Since when you're not interested in a chance to get laid?!"

Emily rolled her eyes and she just passed by an angry Sidney, before leaving the room, the brunette stopped for a moment when another girl said something to her…

Paige said with an irritated sarcastic tone. – "Oh… Emily, declining an invitation to get laid… who is this 'girlfriend' that has changed you so much….?"

Emily. – "Nothing of your business so you too back off…"

She left, leaving two angry girls in that locker room.

* * *

 

_**(In the apartment)** _

Emily was opening the door of her home; just the thought of seeing Alison made her smile; she got in and smiled seeing Alison putting food on Pepe's plate…

Emily's self-talk in her mind. – "Thinking of the gorgeous devil…"

Emily smiled. – "Hi Ali… what's up?!"

Alison smiled. – "Hi mermaid, your practice just ended, right?"

Emily bit her lips, she loved when Alison called her by the nickname 'mermaid'…

Emily. – "Yeah… why?!"

Alison. – "Good! I need your help on something, can you just come with me?!"

Emily nodded. – "Ok, yeah… sure… what kind of help?"

Alison took her time to reply. – "Mmm… I need to…. Mmm… I need to pick up something… yeah, that and I need help because… mmm… because it's too heavy for one person so I need your help… yeah that…"

Emily saw a little suspicious the attitude of the blonde, but she decided to don't say anything and just follow her.

_**(In a vineyard in the city outskirts)** _

It took them a while to arrive, but, they finally arrived to a farmhouse vineyard, the place was huge from outside and Emily just got out of the car with admiration of the beautiful place…

Emily. – "Where are we?"

Alison. – "In a vineyard of the family…"

Emily. – "It's really beautiful here…"

Alison chucked. – "Glad that you like it…"

The blonde opened her trunk when she gave an indication to the brunette…

Alison said as she was pointing out to the front-door of the elegant farmhouse. – "Mermaid, can you go ahead… I need to take something off my trunk…"

Emily nodded and got inside the big house, she was staring at all the house, she stopped for a moment when she felt that she just stepped in a rose, she picked it up and there was a note on it, she read it…

Note of the rose: 'E … Elegance is not about being noticed, it's about being remembered and you, you will be always remembered as the most beautiful mermaid of this earth…"

Emily blushed and smiled, caressing and taking a deep breath of the rose, she looked up and noticed that there was another rose just centimeters of distance from her, she took the other rose and read it…

Note of the rose: "M… Magic is not a practice, it's a living and with you by my side, every day is magic…"

Emily blushed more and she walked, following the roses, each rose that she found had a note and Emily just smiled and blushed reading them. As she followed the roses without noticing it, she went upstairs and entered into a bedroom with a huge balcony, her jaw just dropped open stunned by what her eyes were looking: the room full of rose petals, in the bed there was a big heart and the initials 'EF + AD' drawn on it with rose petals; the room was decorated with candles, flowers and balloons in the shape of heart. The door to the balcony was opened and Emily could notice that there was a table for two on the balcony. Emily was in the middle of the room, amazed by the gesture of the blonde, the brunette pressed the roses that she collected against her chest, her eyes started to become watery-eyes as she was really marveled by everything, this was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her…

Alison stood in the door frame of the bedroom and started to talk as Emily was giving her the back.

Alison said with a shy voice. – "Do you like it…?"

Emily turned into Alison direction and her smile got bigger as she saw the blonde carrying a big teddy bear, a heart box of chocolates and another gift on her hands…

Emily blushed with watery-eyes and said with a big smile. – "Oh Ali… this… this… I've no words to describe it…"

Alison chucked. – "Well looking at your glowing face, it's enough for me… you don't need to say more…"

Emily blushed. – "Thank you… but why all of this…?"

Alison laughed as she was amused by Emily's question. – "Do you know in what day are you living today Em…?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and Alison just chuckled as she found cute that the brunette didn't know what it was the date of the day…

Alison smirked. – "Today it's St. Valentin… happy St. Valentin mermaid…"

Emily. – "OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! OMG! … What are you going to think of me… please don't be mad… I didn't forget it on purpose…"

Alison approached and said with a soft voice. – "Em, don't worry, I'm not mad… actually, I find it cute…"

Emily blushed. – "How can you find cute the fact that your girlfriend forgot completely a date like today?! I'm the worst…"

Alison. – "Stop it Em… you're the most beautiful human being that I know… so I will not allow you to insult yourself, ok…?" (She gave her the teddy bear and the chocolates) "This is also for you…"

Emily blushed. – "I didn't bring anything for you…"

Alison smirked and put her hand on Emily's neck and kissed her very deeply, Emily got dizzy under that intense kiss.

Alison smirked. – "You're my gift…"

Emily blushed and giggled.

Alison. – "Come on, let's eat on the balcony, you will love the view of the sunset on the vineyard…"

Emily nodded and left their gifts at the table close to the bed, she noticed that Alison was still with a gift in her hand but she didn't say anything.

They ate on the balcony, it was delicious, Alison opened the wine and said that it was one of the best harvest of the vineyard. Emily smiled, Alison was right, the view of the sunset was beautiful; after dinner, Alison gave her the last gift, Emily opened it and smiled as she saw a nice golden bracelet with her name on it, Alison puts it on Emily and put a little of music and they danced under the light of the sunset

They were dancing and hugging each other when Alison started to kiss Emily's neck as Emily started to play with Alison's golden hair…

Emily smiled. – "So I guess that we're expending the entire weekend here…"

Alison nodded without stopping the kisses on Emily's neck.

Emily bit her lips and said. – "But I didn't prepare any clothes…"

Alison replied in between kisses. – "Don't worry, Em… I packed a bag for you…"

Emily. – "Hmmm… and what about Pepe…?"

Alison. – "My assistant Ezra will pass by to the apartment and look for him… don't worry Em…"

Emily nodded and she just continued enjoying the moment.

At night, Emily took a shower after the blonde, she went out of the bathroom with just a towel covering her naked body, she was grabbing the extremes of the towel with her hands in order to don't let it drop; she walked back to the bedroom in order to take something of the bag that Alison brought for them, she stood stunned as she found the room illuminated only by candles…

Alison. – "Do you like it…?"

Emily smiled. – "It's beautiful… the candles… very romantic…"

Alison smirked. – "I'm not talking about the décor Emily…"

The brunette looked confused and she turned in the direction of the blonde, her jaw dropped and her eyes got bigger of surprise as she noticed the blonde coming towards her, wearing a sexy red lingerie and a bottle of champagne in one hand and in the other a bowl of strawberry covert of chocolate; Emily was caught off guard that she dropped by accident her towel, revealing her naked body...

Alison smirked seeing the naked body of the brunette. – "Well, I do like a lot what I see…"

Emily blushed and said as she showed puppy eyes. – "You do…?"

Alison nodded and leaned for a kiss as she said. – "You're are really beautiful…"

Emily blushed, kissed her and smiled under the kiss.

Emily murmured. – "I was wondering how much waiting I was going to do for this moment… but to be honest, for you… I will wait as much as it's needed it…"

Alison smirked. – "No more waiting for the perfect moment, let's take the moment and make it perfect…"

Emily blushed, nodded and cupped Alison's cheeks on her hands. Alison caught her off guard with a soft kiss at first and then brushing Emily's hair away from Emily's face, the blonde slowly approached their bodies so close that there would be no gap between them; Emily mapped Alison's face with her fingers and looked her into those blue eyes that she loved so much; she got lost in those blue eyes in a way that lets her know that something amazing was about to happen.

The next morning, Emily opened her eyes as she felt the light of the sun coming in; she smiled and blushed as the memories of the previous night were coming to her mind, just remembering the great night that she had, it made her sweaty and blurry her view. Emily thought that this is how her 1st time should have been be, the brunette decided that from now on, she would remember her 1st night with Alison as her 1st time of really making love.

The brunette roamed her fingers on the arms of her big spoon on bed, Alison was sleeping with a pacific expression on her face; Emily didn't want to get a part of the arms of her blonde, but she needed to go to the bathroom, she got out of bed and went back without waking up the blonde; she sat in bed and took the notes of the roses, she noticed that for each note, there was a letter engraved on top of the notes, she put the notes in bed and started to make words with the letters engraved; the brunette just remembered the order of the 1st five notes that she took and she noticed that the letters engraved formulated her name 'Emily'…

Emily murmured. – "Damn it, why I can't remember the order of the other 8 notes…"

Alison whispered with a sleepy voice. – "It's not so hard Em to guess…"

Emily. – "Sorry, did I wake you…?"

Alison stretched on the bed and yawning. – "It's ok… mmm…wanna a clue...? 8 letters, 3 words…"

Emily focuses on the notes and mumbled. – "3 words… 8 letters… mmm… Emily I lo-…"

The brunette covered her mouth with her hands and her look of shock and surprise stood frozen for a while…

Emily looked Alison into the eyes and said with watery-eyes. – "Do you really mean it?"

Alison smiled and kissed Emily's cheek and brushed her lips on Emily's ear.

Alison whispered in Emily's ear. – "Multiply it by infinity, and take it to the depth of forever, and you will still have barely a glimpse of what I'm feeling for you…"

Emily blushed and the blonde grabbed Emily's chin and slowly approached their lips for a kiss.

Alison said as she was looking her into the eyes and leaning for a kiss. – "Emily, I love you…"

Emily smiled and kissed her, the intense kiss left both girls a little dizzy; they were rubbing their nose together and making little kisses.

Emily said between the kisses. – "And I'm so in love with you Ali… I love you so much…"

Emily smiles got bigger with each kiss; her smile never disappeared from her face as never before those 3 words, 8 letters had meant so much for her as it was now…

* * *

 

**Next CH 6 – Birthday girl**


End file.
